Beautiful Liar
by Do-I-have-a-choice
Summary: What has happened to the William we all know? And Grell, What has happened to the flirtatious diva? William's behavior has changed for the worse and Grell doesn't like it one bit. But, what happens when William crosses the line and Sebastian comes to the rescue? Old pairing: Grelliam. New Pairing: Sebastian x Grell.. as well as other small pairings. a little OOC but still canon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone~ I really hope you wont hate me for this.. This is my first Grelliam fanfic ever! Please be gentle with me.._**

_Chapter 1_

After decades of hiding their love for eachother, William finally confessed to Grell how he really felt. Grell stayed astonished at what he was listening to, he couldn't believe this was happening. He felt so happy and excited, he wanted to jump on top of William and just kiss him. William, with his cold gaze, he melted Grell's heart each time. William on the other hand, he felt a bit relieved that he was able to confess his true feelings without the redhead going mad. He had let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Grell, not smiling at him like always, but looking at him with warmth in his eyes instead of his bitter coldness. Grell had blushed as he gazed at William's warm eyes, he smiled, giving his lover the grin everyone known him for. And to seal it off, William had the courage to come forward and place a kiss on Grell's lips just as it hit 12am... Valentine's day.

Many decades have passed since their relationship had started. Many beautiful years and others not so beautiful. Each passing year, their relationship got rougher and rougher. Grell had moved in with his boss the day he had confessed his love for him, they lived a very happy life together, yet, Grell kept slacking off, giving his lover more overtime. William couldn't believe that after many decades, he would still slack off. He had already began to regret telling Grell's his feelings. Well, he revealed his feelings so Grell could have 'grown up' from his slack-offness. The more Grell fooled around, the more he regretted it.

As the years passed, William just couldn't take anymore. He had given Grell so many chances that he couldn't remember the first one. The redhead kept disappearing, not coming into work or just not coming back home. He would be out for days at a time, leaving William worried sick, but not enough to actually go out and look for him. He had done that so many times that it was useless. All he did after work, if there was 'after work', was wait for Grell to come back. And when he did, he wouldn't explain the whole story to William. Yes. You must be asking yourself if Grell was cheating on William, but I'll let your minds flow a bit longer.

One night, as always, Grell did not come back home. William went to bed alone, not being able to sleep anyway. He was getting use to being alone in bed after decades of having someone warm by his side. Well, at the beginning, he always had slept alone, why couldn't he get use to it again?

A week had passed since William had spoken or actually seen Grell. Everyone at the dispatch was worried, did he get killed? Kidnapped? Is he being held captive? Where is Grell? Everyone kept going back to William, asking him where his redhead was. Of course, he wouldn't discuss personal stuff at work. He never fused his personal life with his job. As always, he refused to answer any question, he too didn't know where Grell was and it was getting close to their anniversary ... Valentine's day.

That same night, William went home to find it empty once more. He sighed at the emptiness of his home and went towards his room, leaving his scythe leaning against the wall and dropping his many books to his bed. He adjusted his glasses as he grabbed his night clothes and went to take a quick shower. After taking his shower, he sat on his bed and began to read one of his many books, knowing that Grell wouldn't be back that night. Suddenly, the front door opened as a familiar voice echoed throughout the whole house, "Will~! I'm home" the redhead yelled as he dropped his scythe on the floor and let out a long sigh, making his way to the couch. William didn't respond and just stayed on his bed. The redhead sat on the couch and removed his jacket, tossing it aside and throwing his arms back, "Will?.. Are you home?" receiving no response at all, he stood from the couch and made his way to their room. Opening the door, he saw as William kept reading his book. He came inside the room, shutting the door behind him, crossing his arms as he looked at his lover, "Will... Didn't you hear when I said I had arrived? Is there something wrong, darling?" he asked as he came closer to William. "Where have you been? It's been a week since I've seen you or spoken to you" he asked as he kept his gaze on his book. Grell got nervous by his question and just smiled at him, "I have been busy, love... Don't worry.." "Where have you been?" he asked again, setting his book down and standing up from his bed. He glared at the redhead as he came closer to him. Grell backed away into a wall and watched as William came closer, "I-I have been busy.. Will.. Please calm down.."

"You were with someone, weren't you?" he asked as he grabbed Grell by his shirt. "W-Well, yes.. But.. It's not what you think." he said nervously, feeling William's body temperature rise each second. Grell's heart raced. The dark haired shinigami loosened his grip on the redhead's shirt and looked at him, his cold stare sending shivers down his spine. Grell swallowed hard, reaching for the door and walking out.

William clenched his fists as he looked away from the door, he knew something wasn't right and he was going to find out even if it meant using force. He had used force against Grell before, He really didn't want to use such method against his lover anymore, he did love him but... If Grell was cheating on him, then he was going to find out somehow.

Grell's eyes watered again, he had leaned against the door as he looked up. 'I can't let Will find out what Sebas-chan and I are doing... If he does, everything will be ruined...' he thought to himself. He then made his way to the other bathroom, wiping his falling tears. Once inside, he turned on the shower and removed his clothes. After taking his shower, he came out of the bathroom drying his hair. He made his way to the room again where William sat on the bed and reading, still. He looked at William, his heart racing again and a sudden fear consuming him. He really thought his Will was going to beat him for not coming home in such a long period of time. He was use to it but, each passing day, weeks, months, years, William got stronger and stronger. Making his beatings more painful. He paced slowly towards his side of the bed and sat down, his back facing William. He wanted to start a simple conversation that wouldn't lead to an argument, "What are you reading, dear?" the redhead asked him, a pinch of nervousness in his voice as he turned slowly and faced him. William kept his gaze on his book as he began to speak, "One of your favorite books... Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.." he replied. Grell arched a brow and came closer to him, looking at the book, "Are you really interested in that~?" the redhead asked as he looked up at his boss. The dark haired shinigami looked at him, adjusting his glasses, "No. I am reading it because I have read all of my books. And I wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing." Grell's pinch of interest vanished once he heard William's reply. He rolled his eyes and backed away, "Of course you wouldn't be interested. Shakespeare was a true genius~"

"Heh... Genius.." William mumbled as he resumed his reading. Grell frowned, looking away from his lover,_ 'Why is he so cold...? So dull and...boring?' _Grell asked himself as he sat next to William, keeping his eyes away from him._ 'Its been decades since.. We've actually said I love you to eachother... I can't seem to remember the last time. Is it really a good idea to keep doing what I've been doing? Well, I do get entertained and...have fun but... Should I just stop and forget all about it?' _he shook his head slowly, _'No... I can't.. It will be the only way to open his eyes...'_ Grell took off his glasses and set them on the dresser next to him. He brought his legs up and hugged them, staring into space. William looked to his side, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to sleep?" the dark haired shinigami asked as he marked the book and setting it down on his dresser. Grell looked at William and shook his head, "No. I'm not tired at all.."

"Not tired? Sutcliff, it's 3:00am.. What have you been doing all this time?" William asked, taking off his glasses. Grell looked down, "It's nothing" he said softly as he laid on the bed and threw the covers over his head. William frowned deeply at his answer, he wanted to make sure that Grell wasn't doing anything he would regret in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the new chapter... Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 2_

~Beep Beep Beep Bee-~

William's alarm clock had gone off, it was 7:00am and William felt tired as ever. Yet, he had to no choice but to rise and shine for the next 48 hours. He sat up on the bed, gazing at the stripped bed sheet. His eyes felt heavy as if they were being pulled down strongly. He scratched the back of his head as he turned to find his bed empty. He frowned deeply, reaching to touch the empty spot, _'Its cold...' _he said to himself. He sighed, "What are you up to, Sutcliff? What are you hiding?" he asked outloud as the door opened.

Grell popped his head, giving the dark haired shinigami a grin, "I made coffee... Do you want some?" he asked his lover as he came inside and closed the door behind him. "How long have you been awake, Sutcliff?" Will asked him as he dragged himself to the edge of the bed and stood up. Grell looked down at his question and cleared his throat, "I never went to sleep." he replied. "I did say I wasn't tired at all.. So why bother to sleep?" he came closer to his lover, placing a hand on his chest. William stared down at him, no expressions at all, "Then hurry and get dressed, we must get to work." he said, brushing Grell's hand off his chest and making his way to the bathroom, "And yes. 2 sugars." and like that, he opened and closed the bathroom door. Grell stayed a bit shocked at what William just did,_ 'Did..he push me away? But...why?' _he asked himself, his heart suddenly felt warm as if blood dripped from it. Grell turned and went out the room to prepare Will's coffee.

William leaned against the bathroom sink, glaring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stop visualizing the redhead's reaction towards his denial. Many thoughts traveled his mind, torturing him each second. How can his redhead stay away from home for long periods of time? Was he seeing someone else? Sebastian? Undertaker? What was he doing that was such a secret well kept? William shook his head, dismissing his thoughts away. He needed to make sure what was actually happening, what Grell was doing behind his back. Why was he keeping it so away from him? He let out a long sigh as he reached for his tooth brush and paste and began to brush.

Meanwhile, Grell was mixing the sugar with the coffee. He drifted away. He then felt a hand in his shoulder, which made him snap out of his fantasy world. He turned and smiled weakly as he handed his lover the coffee he wanted. Once his lover sat on the table, he turned his back towards the dark haired shinigami._ 'I wonder what you're thinking, Will..' _his thoughts roamed his mind over and over asking the same question. He sneaked a look behind him, watching his boss drink his coffee and read the London press like nothing happen. The redhead frowned even more, letting a long sigh escape his lips, he took his coffee and left the kitchen. He made his way to their bedroom, closing the door behind him and pacing towards his dresser. He took his clothes and tossed them to the bed, as he removed his pjs. He quickly got dressed, taking his warm coffee and walking out the bedroom.

William passed by him, not saying a word. The redhead went the other way, towards the kitchen and placing the untouched coffee in the sink. "Sutcliff! We're going to be late! Hurry.." William yelled from the living room. "Yes. I'm coming..." Grell said, leaving the coffee mug there and fast pacing towards Will, "Let's go..."

They dashed out the door and jumped high up to the roof of their home. Will lead the way to the Shinigami Dispatch as the redhead followed behind,_ 'My dear Will.. What are your thoughts as to right now...?' _he asked himself, frowning all the way to the Dispatch. Once there, both William and Grell walked in and went their separate ways as always. Only this time, they did not share any loving words to eachother like they use to in the past. William was irritated at how Grell was acting lately. The redhead was upset, what he kept away from his Will was something he needed to tell but had to kept it hidden inside.

As Grell made his way to his office, Ronald passed by him, waving as always, "G'morning, Grell-senpai.. We were so worried! What were you doing?.." he greeted happily, then frowning as he noticed Grell's mood. The redhead stopped and looked at him, giving him a small but neat smile, "Good morning, Ronny dear..." he said, not answering his previews questions. Ronald tilted his head and placed an arm around the redhead's shoulder, "Now now Senpai... Is this because of the boss? What did he do now?" he asked, recovering his smile. Grell lifted Ronald's arm from his shoulder, "It's nothing..." "Senpaiii~... I've known ya for a while.. And when ya say that nothing is wrong while your facial expressions tell me otherwise, it means that something is fishy.." he said, leaning against the wall. Grell looked down, resuming his way to the office, "If I say that nothing is wrong then nothing is wrong..." "Senpai.. Wait.." Ronald chased after Grell, making him stop again, "C'on.. Ya can tell anything to your Ronny..." he tried to cheer the redhead up a bit. Grell looked at him, chuckling and shaking his head, "Its nothing, darling~" he said, resuming his tracks again and leaving Ronald behind. The blondie sighed, 'Hope ya feel better, Senpai...' he whispered as he turned around and left.

Grell made it to his office without anyone else interrupting. He opened and closed the door, leaning against it and sighing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone~ Here's chapter 3.. Enjoy :3**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Hours passed since he arrived at his office. He did a bit of paperwork but stopped in the middle of finishing another. He laid back on his chair, setting his feet on his own desk, 'I need to find a way out of here... He's waiting for me...' Suddenly, a rock was tossed to his window which made him jolt a bit. He got his feet off his desk and stood up, pacing towards the window as a wide grin crossed his face. Outside stood Sebastian, he looked up at the redhead, not giving him a smile but gestured him to hurry it up. Grell nodded and ran to his door, locking it. He then went towards his window and opened it, dropping down and landing on his feet. "We must hurry, Will can't see that you're here... I was suppose to look for you.." the redhead said, locking arms with the demon. "You were taking quite a time... My master needs me for later on tonight." the demon said, beginning to pace with the redhead. "Why do you care so much for that brat? All he's ever done is nothing" he said outloud. "I'm almost done with my part, you must do your part as well, Grell.." he said as the redhead unlocked their arms, "Well, let's go... Tonight is our night..." he grinned as he dashed, leading the way as Sebastian dashed behind him.

At the Dispatch, William sat in his office doing what he usually does. Paperwork. Strangely, he hasn't received any embarrassing visits from the redhead. It was a relief to him that Grell hadn't interrupted his work throughout the day, yet, a small feeling on his chest was telling him that Grell must be slacking off. He sighed at the thought, he stood up, adjusting his glasses as someone knocked his door, "You may enter..." he said, allowing the other enter his office. He frowned deeply as the blondehaired shinigami poked his head at the door, greeting him with a big smile, "Oi! Senpai... Grell-senpai isn't opening his door..neither answering it. Is he here with you?" he asked. William sighed deeply and shook his head, "No. Do you see any red stains in my office?" he asked irritably. Ronald looked around and smiled, scratching the back of his head, "Nope! No red stai- Hey.." he came inside Will's office and closed the door, "Why are you so rude to Grell-sama?" he asked, frowning as he crossed his arms. "That is none of your concern. Now, leave my office if that's all you came for." he demanded as he sat back on his chair. Ronald frowned even more and walked towards the door, "Y'know... Grell-senpai always wanted for you to be happy. To erase that frown on your face. Everything he does..is for your sake. Try to respect him a bit more." Ronald said, opening the door and closing it as he left William's office. William clenched his fists as his eyebrow twitched, "For my sake..? My happiness..? All he's ever done is slackoff, giving me more trouble with the higher ups and more overtime.." he said out loud. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as he stood up again. He opened the door to his office and closed it as he walked the hallway toward Grell's office. 'What are you up to, Sutcliff?'

As the redhead and Sebastian made their way to Paris where all of the unfinished work was at, Grell stopped in his tracks and gasped, "Sebas-chan!" Sebastian looked at him with a bit of concern. Grell looked at him, "We have to go back! I have forgotten something important..." he turned around as the demon reached for his arm, "We cannot go back, if we do, we'll lose precious time." he said, pulling the redhead towards him. The redhead bumped into him and both fell to the floor, Grell blushed a bit as Sebastian's erotic face was near his. The demon pushed Grell to the side as they both sat on the ground, "I apologize..." the demon said. Grell moved his bangs off his face and stood up, "I have to go back, you may stay and finish my part.. I will be back soon..." he said, turning around and dashing far from Sebastian. Grell dashed on top of buildings, roofs to roofs, 'This is too important to get, all for you my love..' he spoke to himself until he reached a little pet store. He knew that if William was to see him now, everything will been ruined. He stood infront of the store, turning back to see the building behind him. The Shinigami Dispatch. 'Will.. Don't you dare look out your window..' He swallowed hard and turned his head back as he entered the store.

The dark haired shinigami stood infront of Grell's office, he had already tried to open the door. Locked. He let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He also tried knocking on the door but, as Ronald said, there was no answer. He had no choice but to tackle the door, ripping it from it's roots as it fell flat inside Grell's office. William went inside as if he never did such savage thing, he looked around as there was no the red stain called Grell. He looked at the unfinished work on the redhead's desk and quickly knew he was going to have overtime tonight as well. He paced towards the desk as he took notice of the opened window and sighed, "Where did you go, Sutcliff?" he asked outloud. He made his way towards the window and looked down, 'Idiot..'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone~ Here is Chapter 4 for ya! I hope you'll enjoy it.. Please do leave reviews, let me know if I did anything wrong... Enjoy 3333**_

_Chapter 4_

With a big grin on his face, the redhead made his way to Paris where Sebastian waited his return. He was excited for Tonight's event, he truly couldn't wait. He wanted to see William's face once he sees what him and Sebastian have been planning and doing for a couple of months now. Jumping from roof to roof on houses in Paris, he dashed towards the tallest structure. The eiffel tower. He summoned his scythe with one hand as the other held a surprise for William. He turned his chainsaw on and planted it on the rough metal, piecing through it. He got onto his scythe and rode it up the eiffel tower. It was extremely fun doing that, he had done it many time before and loved people's reactions towards it. It made him laugh and giggle all the time. As he went up the tower, he finally reached the top where Sebastian waited. He did a front flip once and a 'Ta-da!' pose, Sebastian just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Grell... What took you so long? I have been waiting here for more than half an hour.. My master needs me for the preparations of his lunch" the demon said as he looked at Grell. The redhead rolled his eyes and placed what he bought on the floor and out of their way, "Traffic, darling~ The traffic is horrible at this time of day..." the lamest excuse he had ever given to anyone. "Traffic? Grell.. It's 10am, everyone is at work..." Sebastian said as he looked down from the railing, "Well... There are a couple of people an their carriages, But.. That isn't an excuse for your foolish delay.." he turned to look at Grell again who was leaning against the railing on the other side, "Now, Sebas-chan... There's no need to worry about moi! Im alright..." "I'm not worry at all about you, Grell.. Let's just get this over with.." the demon said as he began to decorate around. It was going to be a simple dinner for two, the table was set with candles, dishes, silverwares and everything. The wine would be taken care of by Sebastian in a few hours, as well as the food. The redhead watched as the demon decorated the opened space, still leaned against the railing as he began to day-dream, "Ah~ I can't wait till its night.. The stars... The beautiful full moon, marvelous music.. Mmm~ Delicious wine and food... This is going to be the best night of our lives. And once my dear William finds out, his handsome face would be the most memorable thing in this universe! Aah~!" he spoke in a loud tone, his face red as his hair, "Just thinking about it makes my hairs stand! Oh! And later on... Sweet warm kisses will be given and hot, romantic sex will be made and all-" "Grell!.." Sebastian yelled to him, "Please... I do not wish to know anything beyond Tonight's dinner... It is disgusting.." Grell's froze and interrupted self stared at Sebastian as he yelled, he then frowned and crossed his arms, "Oh! How rude! Sebas-chan.. Tonight is going to be memorable! Just let me have a head start at it.. There's really no need for your rude and seductive behavior.." the redhead said as he walked to where the demon wad standing and organizing some stuff. Sebastian frowned at Grell's close presence, ignoring what was going to happen next. The redhead had a grin on his face, he leaned against Sebastian as he tilted his head, "Sebas-chan~ This lady has a question for you..." he said as he began to caress the demon's chest, "Have you had sexual intercourses lately? You seem a bit...stressed.." Grell looked up as he waited for an answer. Sebastian rolled his eyes and removed the redhead off him, "No. And I do not wish to have any... Especially with you.." Grell chuckled and crossed his arms, "Suit yourself, Sebas-chan... You demon's don't know anything about fun.." he grinned widely. Sebastian pushed him off his way and continued with his work. He had to finish as quick as possible, his master was waiting and probably upset by now. Grell sat on one of the chair from the table, he leaned back and began to play around with his nails. "How long will this take? Can't you go any faster?" he asked in boredom. The demon shook head again, "Grell, you should be thankful that I decided to help you with this.." "Yeah Yeah.. I know.. I just can't wait for tonight."

Back in the Shinigami Dispatch, William sat in his office as chatter on the hallways ceased. It was 11:30am and there was no sign of the redhead. He had taken Grell's unfinished documents and began to work on them himself. He sighed at how many documents Grell had done, only 5 documents. 5 out of 30. Pure disappointment. Typical of the redhead to leave work undone to slack his rear off. The dark haired shinigami adjusted his glasses and kept writing, yet, his thoughts consumed him as many questions came to his mind. What was Grell up to? Who was he with? Is here really cheating on him? If he was, why were his reasons to? The more he thought about it, the more a certain name would pop up in his mind. Sebastian Michaelis. William frowned deeply and let out a groan of discomfort, he put his black pen down and brought his hands up to his head and held it in frustration. _'Why is it that it bothers me? Grell is with me, he should take responsibly on his actions. He is a grown up, he should act mature and not do what I think he is doing...'_ he sighed and stood up from his chair. He paced towards his window and stared out at the traffic, _'Where are you, Grell..? Are you really doing this to me? Heh.. I guess I am too much for you..'_ he shook his head and frowned even more.

William arched his eyes brow as he turned and looked at the door, "Knox... What is it?" he asked. The shadow underneath the door opened and Ronald's blonde hair creeped in as he looked around William's office, then turning his gaze at his boss. He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Oi.. Senpai, Still no sign of Grell-senpai?" he asked as he made himself in. William turned around completely and faced him, sighing at the annoyance before him, "No. As I asked before, do you see a red stain around the whole dispatch?" Ronald chuckled as a drop of sweat slid down his forehead, "Uh.. No.." William adjusted his glasses and glared at him, "Than why must I receive your presence now? You know he is not around, then why come to my office?" William asked as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He grabbed is black pen again and resumed his work, waiting for a reply from the blonde shinigami. Ronald came forward and sat in one of two chairs in front of William's desk. He crossed his legs, placing his right elbow on his right knee as he stared closely at William. The dark haired shinigami looked up in a glare and cleared his throat, "Stop doing that. As you can see, I am busy. Leave." he took his gaze down at his work and continued. Ronald frowned and sat back on the chair, as if making himself at home. "Now now senpai... Why aren't ya looking for Grell-senpai? What if he's in danger?" the blondehead asked. Keeping his gaze at his work, William inhaled heavily, "Because he is a grown man. He could summon his scythe and protect himself. He is no kid for me to be behind his trail all the time. There is work to be done and all he does is slack off." he replied, his voice with no emotions at all. Ronald nodded, "Ah I see. But don't you love him? Isn't he your world?" he asked teasefully, snickering a bit. William looked up and frowned deeply, setting his pen down, "I do not discuss my personal stuff during work. Nor with others. That is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and you are as much of a distraction as the red stain." his voice emerging in anger. Ronald waved his hands and chuckled, "Senpai.. All I wanted to know is if he was here.." William brought his eyes brows down in anger, "Than why did you ask those personal questions for? I am busy, get out of my office." "Oi.. Relax, senpai.. There's no reason for your cockyness.." the blondehead stood up and brushed himself off. "Cockyness? Knox.. Get out.." William demanded as he pointed at the door. Ronald looked at his boss and shook his head, making his way to the door. Before openning it, he looked over his shoulder as William glared at him, "You know, senpai?.. Grell always comes to me everytime you do something harsh to him. I know what goes on with you and Grell. From the beginning to now, and the stuff he has told me aren't so good. All I'm asking from ya is to treat him better. He has come to me in tears at times, crying over your rudeness and...other stuff.." William's eyes widened as he listened to the blondehead. He clenched his fists at how he might know what he does to Grell when they are at home. Ronald noticed a change in his mood and frowned more, "So you do beat him at times, senpai..? Your face says it all right now." Ronald shook his head in disappointment and opened the door, "I am warning you, senpai... If I find out that you have beat Grell-senpai one last time, I will interfere and I know you won't like that." Ronald warned him, he was not going to let anyone hurt his lovely red senpai. William deepened his glared, "Are you threatening me?" he said in a dark and anger filled voice. He wanted to hurt the blondehead badly right now, how dare Grell tell this idiot everything. Ronald looked back at him, "No. It's just a warning. So if Grell comes to me with tears falling down his eyes, I will interfere." and like that, he went out and closed the door. William stayed angry, frustrated, and annoyed, "Sutcliff... The next time I see you, you will not see the light of day."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter... Please dont hate me for this.. . **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 5_

William spent the whole day working on both his and Grell's documents. He was frustrated and angry by Ronald's previews visit, he still couldn't believe how Grell spoke with that idiot about their personal life while at work. He had warned the redhead to keep their relationship at a hush as well as what happens while they're at home. Grell failed to do such an easy task. Just thinking about the redhead's mistake made him angrier and angrier by the second. The dark haired shinigami was not even close to being done and it was already 9:00pm, making him more angry and frustrated. He looked at the clock and sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish. Tonight was their anniversary, tonight was Valentine's day and Grell was nowhere to be found. For the record, it would be nice for the redhead to keep his distance. Knowing fully well that if Grell was to appear anywhere near him, a small discipline was to be given to the red slacker. He adjusted his glasses and shook his head in disappointment, in anger, in all of the negative moods you can think of, this was the 7th time they were going to miss their anniversary and all because of the foolishness of the redhead.

In Paris, Grell was preparing himself for the best night of his life. He had Sebastian by his side to help and had spent a wonderful day with him. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would actually spend any time with him, he hardly was able to come out of the brat's manor. But luckily, they had the whole night for themselves. Sebastian had finish the preparations for the dinner, having beautiful decorations, exquisite wine and wonderful music. He sure couldn't wait for William's arrival, he wanted to see the look on his handsome face once he sees the huge surprise the redhead had for him. The demon butler had left two hours earlier to prepare the food Grell had asked for. In the meantime, Grell had to plan on how he would get William to come over without seeing the surprise at all. The redhead was leaning against the railing as he looked down at the beautiful lights from below. He sighed and smiled, his heart thumping harshly in his chest. After a few moments, he had no choice but do go himself and do it the less romantic way. He looked back at the dinner table and all of the decorations, he was afraid that someone would come up here and ruin it all. He sighed, "Well, I'll have no choice but to leave it.. But, I'll be back soon.." he said to no one, making himself look silly. He turned towards the railing, he got on it and jumped off it. The adrenaline pumping through his veins as he fell down the eiffel tower itself to the far ground below. He landed on his feet perfectly, exhaling hard as he moved his hair back and his bangs away from his face. He then dashed far from the tower, jumping into people's roofs as he made his long way back home. "My dearest Will~ Here I come.."

The dark haired shinigami had a couple more papers to finish, he was glad that he was not interrupted after Ronald's undesirable visit. He sighed and looked at the clock, 11:30pm. He frowned deeply, knowing the redhead won't be coming home. He gathered his stuff and took his keys out of his drawer and paced towards the door. His door was bashed open, "Will~!" the redhead breathed heavily, "Th-Thank goodness.." he held his chest as he breathed and relaxed a bit. The dark haired shinigami frowned, dropping the keys on his desk as he paced towards Grell angrily. He shut the door harshly and pinned Grell against the door, putting pressure on his neck, "What have I told you about speaking of our private life at work?" he asked angrily, glaring at his red lover as he waited for an answer. Grell froze in place, shocked that his raven lover was hurting him. He had closed his eyes as William asked the question, his hands beginning to shake because he knew what might be coming. Grell opened his lime-green eyes and looked at William, fear and discomfort taking over like a virus. "I..." his words sinking down his throat, not wanting to come out at all. William became more irritated, summoning his scythe and threatening the redhead by placing the sharp end onto his neck harshly. "Answer the question!" he yelled, adding more excruciating and painful pressure onto the pale neck. Grell shut his eyes tight, frowning deeply in pain. His heart rate increased rapidly, his nerves taking over as he opened his eyes in fear, "I.. I'm sorry, Will.." his voice cracked. William's frown got even more deeper, "An apology won't do! I have told you many times to keep our personal life away from work! And you disobeyed that simple order!" he pulled his scythe away from his neck as the redhead was thrown across the room. The redhead hitting the wall brutally, his body sliding down as he sat and looked up at the approaching figure. His blurry vision made out some details but everything seemed foggy after he had bashed his head on the wall from the harsh toss of his body. His heart raced faster than before as he felt a hand on his shirt and was being pulled up, "Knox came by my office today." he let go of Grell's shirt collar as he backed away and adjusted his glasses, as if nothing happen. Grell leaned against the wall for support, his eyes still foggy as he listened. "The slacker threatened me, as if he had the power to cause harm to me.." he spoke calmly. Grell breathed heavily, bring his hand up to his forehead, "Wh-Why would Ronnie threaten you for?" he asked nervously, knowing his lovers answer already. William looked at the redhead, shooting a death glare at him, "You know that quite well. He said he was going to interfere if..." he paused, coming closer to the redhead and grabbing his chin with immense force, "I was to do this.." the hand holding his chin had let go as quickly as it came to Grell's stomach, punching him just once. Grell's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. William brought his foot to Grell's chest and pinned him once more against the wall, "Now, Sutcliff, you surely dislike the disciplines I give you at time.. But they are for your own good. Your childish behavior has to stop as of now.." he said, his voice with bits of anger and disappointment. Grell's gaze stayed on the cold wood below him, still breathing heavily slowly regaining his breath. His heart slowly breaking, all of the time he took off his reaping time to prepare such a romantic evening for them. All of the wasted breaths of exhaustion, everything he had done for their anniversary. Slowly breaking, slowly dying. His eyes became warm, tears forming and falling down his cold cheeks. Once more, he had let his lover take his dominance against him and knew that this was only his gentle side.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I apologize dearly for my huge delay! I have been having problems finding a suitable computer to update 'Beatiful Liar'… But Here is it! Please don't hate me! .**_

Chapter 6

"Hm? Where did that idiot run off to?" Sebastian asked himself out loud as he placed the food down on a table separate from the dining table. He jad just arrived from making the dinner for the redhead and his stubborn boyfriend. He looked around and sighed, "I surely wasted my time.." he scanned the place again, walking to the railing and looking down at the busy roads. The cold air brushed through his raven locks as his fingers ran through them. He leaned against the railing, reaching for his pocket watch. 11:45pm. He closed it and placed it back inside his pocket, "Idiot reaper.." he said under his breath, turning around and looking at the whole decoration. When he arrived, the place was intact. Grell did not touch anything or moved anything, he was glad the reaper didn't because he would've ruined everything. The demon went to turn back to the flashing Paris when he heard sounds of metal and rustling. He took his gaze upon the moving object beyond the dining table, pacing towards it. He swung his hands slightly as three butter knives were held by his slender fingers. He came closer, hearing strange noises as he reached down and pulled the cloth covering it. It was a silver cage with a pigeon inside, the bird shivered none stop from the freezing breeze. Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So irresponsible..." he said as he took a good grip on the handle and picked up the cage, looking closely at the bird. It's feathers were 3 shades of grey. From it's head to it's tail, the darker shade of grey covered him. Across it's chest and it's wing, the shade was a lighter yet darker grey. As for its stomach and parts of it's wing, the shade was a lighter grey colour. Sebastian took the cage and placed it on top of the table, bending down a bit and taking another look at the bird, "Grell went to get you?... Are you the reason why that reaper took quite long on getting back?" he asked the bird, as if the thing would actually speak back to him. He sighed when he noticed himself waiting for an answer, he straightened his body as he kept his gaze on the bird, "Where is that reaper?" he asked himself, turning and walking to the railing. He leaned against it and looked down, "How long have you been gone?"

The redhead held his stomach, his right eyebrow bled as he brought his arm up and wiped the blood off his lips. He was dragged far from the wall and now was on his knees and in the middle of William's office. He breathed heavily, his sight was foggy as ever. His heart thumping hard against his chest as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

He looked up slowly in fear, his body began to shake as the dark haired shinigami grabbed him by his crimson hair and tugged the locks backwards so the redhead would look up at him. He had a deep frown on his face as he held Grell by his hair, "I am such an idiot for putting at least a bit of trust on you. Throughout the decades, you have changed. You are now more weaker and useless. Your stubbornness frustrates me and your presence irritates me." he said rudely, hardening his grip until he pulled some of Grell's hair off.

The redhead had tears running down his cheeks as he listened to the one he loved. Hearing his rude words that made his heart swell in pain. He exhaled heavily and gasped once his hair was pulled harshly.

William kicked the redhead on his stomach, watching as Grell's eyes widened and gasped for air. William sighed and knelt down to the ground where Grell was holding his stomach and spitting out blood, "You are an idiot." he lifted the redhead's chin, blood dripping from his lips, "You do know that tonight was our anniversary, correct?" he asked, grabbing Grell's jaw with brute force, "You do remember what we did the last time we celebrated our anniversary, correct?"

"H-How could I f-forget about our anniversary...? Th-That's what I have been- Ah~" he cringed in pain when the other male grabbed his chin harshly. His eyes widening at what he asked last, gazing straight into the other male's eyes in fear. He knew quite well what they did on the last anniversary they celebrated.

William shoved the redhead's chin away and stood up, summoning his scythe once more. He frowned ever so deeply and jabbed Grell's neck, "Stand." he commanded.

Grell shut his eyes as the other's scythe pierced his skin. He placed his hands on the ground and struggled to stand, the other's scythe piercing deeper into his skin. He stood up slowly, his knees shaking uncontrollably as his lime-green eyes looked into his boss' eyes. Grell's eyes reflecting sadness and pain, "W-Will... I..I ask for you to please calm down.. I..I want to explain.." he spoke weakly, coughing onto his hand as blood stained his raven glove.

William removed the scythe from the redhead as he stood and spoke. "Remove your clothing." he commanded once more, he had a whole new discipline method for Grell, "I am frustrated because of your lies. Your flirtatious behavior towards other men. I despise it all." he said simply, removing his stained scythe and waited for his command to be followed as he adjusted his glasses.

Once Grell heard his previous command, his gaze went to his stained glove and sighed. The redhead smirked and laughed lightly, knowing he would regret it later, "But..baby.. Y-You were always the one who removed my clothes.." he laughed lightly again as he looked at William. He slowly let the crimson coat slide down his body, slowly lifting his hands to unbutton his vest. He then slid his hands down his stomach as a bit of tease for his lover, he undid his pants and let them slide down his slender legs. Leaving him exposed. Once they were off, an air devouring hit was made again against his stomach, tossing him across the room once more and smashing his back onto the wall.

The dark haired shinigami paced towards the redhead, as if nothing had happened. He knelt down, grabbing his poor lover's red locks and pulling him up. The redhead stood, his back aching badly and groaning from the grip on his hair. He breathed heavily, his lungs failing at grasping for air. William stared at his bleeding lips and grunted in disgust, "Clean yourself up." he said simply, watching as the redhead brought his trembling arm up to wipe his mouth. Once his mouth was wiped clean, William grabbed the other's chin harshly and forced his lips onto Grell's. The kiss was sloppy but William didn't care, he was not going to satisfy the redhead tonight and neither was himself. It is all part of his discipline. The redhead went to cup William's face but the other slapped his hands away, making their current kiss even sloppier and unwanted.

William took the redhead's wrists, slammed them together as he took his own loosened tie and wrapped it around his wrists tight. He lifted Grell's wrists over his head and summoned his scythe, shoving it through the fabric and the wall. As William parted the dreadful kiss, he stepped back a couple of steps as he let go of Grell's wrists. The redhead looked like a chained slave, his arms went high above his head as his full body was exposed. Making his anger grow rapidly.

Grell licked his lips, tasting what his lover left of the sloppy kiss. His wrists were so high above his head that his toes were barely brushing the floor. He asked himself how his lover's scythe could hold such weight, wondering and hoping that it will soon slip off and let him fall to the ground. He currently did not understand what was going on. Why did it bother him that he had spoken to Ronald about what goes on in his life? He fully understood that it was their relationship and all but... The redhead needed some comfort and the only person whom Grell trusted the most was Ronald.

William darted his gaze at the redhead. He knew that face of his and knew that Grell was thinking hard at the moment. As his eyes stayed glued to the body before him, he began to remove his suit jacket. It was uncommon for William to toss his clothing aside but he did. He unbutton his white shirt, revealing his pale chest. Once his upper body clothing was off, Grell's eyes widened. It has been a long time since he had seen his lovers upper body. Slacking off had caused him to miss and forget such beautiful memories together.

William saw the change in the redhead's face, he adjusted his glasses and grabbed his chin again. "Keep your useless eyes up here. You are making me feel dirty with your gaze.." he shoved Grell's chin away and backed himself from Grell.

Grell's eyes began to water, each word coming from his lover stabbed his heart deeply. Just as William shoved his face away, a tear escaped his eye. "W-Will..?" his voice cracked a bit, more tears falling as he kept his moist gaze away from his lover. "Why... What have I done?.." he knew his lover's answer, he just wanted another reason why William was putting him through this.

William's eyebrows knitted in anger, swinging his hand up and clashing it against the redhead's face. "What have you done?! What kind of foolish question is that?! You know exactly what you have done! Don't come before me and ask me such idiotic question!" William was heated. Why would Grell ask such an obvious question? He knew full well why William was doing this, what else was he expecting?

Once the impact was done against his sensitive skin, he bit his lip and held his breath to keep himself from sobbing. More tears kept falling, streams and streams of tears. His cheek instantly turned red as his hair, throbbing and stinging. His fists were clenched, his toes curled at the intense stinging. Grell finally exhaled heavily, letting more tears fall as he turned to look at angry William. "WH-WHAT WAS THAT?! WHY?! YOU DON'T HIT A WOMAN- AGH!" another powerful hit was made to the same cheek, tears flying from his throbbing flesh and landing on the floor.

"You. Will not yell at me! You will keep your mouth shut from now on! You say one more thing and you will get it!" he yelled back, wiping the redhead's tears from his hand. "You are not a woman, Sutcliff! You don't have any woman appeals. You will never have them, therefore, you will NEVER be a woman."

The harsh words pierced the redhead even more, 'I..? Will never be one?' he asked himself. His head hung down, tears dripping down his cheeks and falling to the floor. "W-Will... Why... I.. Why are you hurting me..in such way..?" his voice cracking, "I.. I promise. I will never speak of..our privacy.. But please... Please let me go.."

"Let you go?.. Now why would I do that?" there was a slight pause between them, William grew angrier by the passing seconds.

"B-Because... I love you~" he whispered, exhaling heavily and letting his tears fall. His body became numb, his arms felt as of they were going to snap out of place.

William's eyes widened, clenching his fists hard, "Because you love me? Or because you want to run along with that filthy beast of a demon?!" referring to Sebastian. He came forward and gripped Grell's jaw, lifting his teary face, "You just want to run away with Sebastian Michaelis.. Am I right?" he gripped harder.

"Nnh~.. Will.. That.. Uh That hurts.."

"Answer me!"

"N-No!... No! I don't! Ah! Please! It hurts!"

...

"...You are an idiot, Sutcliff.." he said simply, letting go of Grell's chin as he watched the red marks slowly becoming bruises.

"Mnh~" he whimpered at the pain in his jaw. He let his head hang down again as he panted slowly. His feelings towards the dark haired shinigami never changed. Cheating never crossed the redhead's mind, why would his lover assume that now?

William frowned deeply, he did not believe his current lover at all. Not now. He had never believed Grell from the very beginning. After a few decades to their relationship, Grell kept slacking off and lying about his whereabouts for days. Why would he believe him now? Because he said he loved him? Rubbish.

"I truly regret the day I confessed my love to you. I regret the moments we spent together, the places we've went. I regret each second I spent with you..." he said regretfully, his anger blinded him at the moment. What the hell was he saying? His face showed no emotions at all, yet, his heart swelled up in pain from his own words. 'Do I truly regret it all?' he asked himself, watching his lover sob from the pain of both his cruel words and the brute force used against him.

Each word, each slight pause between them, would rip the redhead apart. His last statement was..what killed the redhead completely. His heart stinging harshly and thumping hard against his bare chest. 'Oh.. Will... Why...?' his stomach knotted, nervousness creeping upon him as he lifted his tear-drenched face up. His lime-green eyes were red from crying, gazing at his lover who said he regretted everything. "Will...?" he called to him, his voice low and calm, "Happy Anniversary, love~" he grinned weakly, the blood from his eye brow dripped down his cheek as he smiled.

William stayed shocked. After all of the cruel words he spoke to the redhead, all of the hits against him. Why would he still cheer for their anniversary?

"Y-You know..?.. Heh. I.. I had a little surprise for you. I-I have been..planning it for..so long that.. I thought it was going to be perfect." he spoke softly, the pain emerging from every part William had hit.

"Shut up!" he did not want to hear anymore. His anger took fully over, "Stop with your filthy lies! Stop trying to get your way around this!"

"H-Huh?.. B-But..."

"SHUT UP!.. Once again, you have disobeyed me!" he was done. No more rubbish. Everything happened fast. William sent a piercing punch towards Grell's swollen cheek, gripping his red locks in the process and lifting Grell's right leg up to his shoulder. Keeping a brute grip onto the redhead's hair, the other hand gripped his lovers chin, "That beast should have prepared you earlier, did he?" he growled deeply, his eyebrows knitting in full anger.

The sudden hit, the harsh grips made to his crimson hair and his bruised chin was so fast that he barely had time to scream in pain. All he could do at the moment was stare at his dark lover's eyes and hope for him to stop before it was too late. The sadness in his eyes was deep. Deeper than a dark endless abyss. The whimpers escaping through his nose were faint and full of pain. 'Our night. Our perfect night. Has been truly ruined by you selfishness, Will.' he thought slowly to himself. It seemed like time had stopped, making the moment ever so slower and painful. "W-Will.. I.."

His chin was released, the dark haired shinigami dared to do the unthinkable. With one hand, he unbuckled his belt, sliding it off completely and thrown to the ground. Unbuttoning his suit pants slowly and sliding them off. His eyes glued to the saddened ones before him, lifting his semi-erected length and thrusting through the redhead's entrance without warning, gentleness or preparation. Going all the way in so carelessly, groaning at the tightness he had forgotten about for so long.

A lung damaging gasp was made by the redhead, throwing his head back to the wall made his skull crack a bit. The cruel pain coursing through his body caused his watered eyes release the formed tears down his moist face. His fists clenched once more, his toes curled harshly and crimson red blood dripped from his unused entrance. Everything happened so fast again, the sudden intrusion from his lover's member made ear-popping screams escape his lips.

All.

So.

Carelessly.

'Happy 50th Anniversary, my love~'

_**Well? What did you think? Should I keep going with the rape scene next chapter? To see if Grell defense himself or no? Your choice lovelies~ 3 **_

_**Please Review! 333**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forgive me for the latest delay ever! I will have Chapter 8 updated tomorrow, I had accidently deleted it from my Ipod.. T.T**_

_**But please enjoy it~**_

Beautiful Liar 7

Blood stained the floor of the dark haired shinigami's office. It still dripped down his exposed length as he stared at his whimpering lover. He had ripped himself off his lover's wounded entrance and had been staring at him for a brief while. He watched the rising and falling of Grell's chest as his head hung low. Small whimpers escaped his throat as his tied hands shook. He found this strictly disgusting. Not how his lover looked like but...what he had done.

Grell hung from his wrists, it truly felt as if his arms would dislocate sooner-or-later. He just wanted this to be over. No more pain. No more of this 'disciplinary' session that have only led to a broken heart. He breathed heavily, but even that hurt so much. Every silky patch of skin in his body ached so harshly, bruises were quickly forming and severing by the passing seconds. He just couldn't believe what cruel action his Will has done, what harsh words he has said. _'Do I...really deserve this, Will?... Because of your fears of being spoken about? Are you really this emberrassed of what we are..?'_

William reached up and pulled his scythe from the wall, watching as his lover fell hard on the floor and whimpered from it. "Pathetic..." he said coldly, stepping from his fallen pants and walking towards his desk. He placed his scythe upon it and turned around, still seeing his lover heave in pain as blood still dripped from his wounded entrance. "Stand up... You look like a fool.." he said simply and cruelly, not ashamed of standing dominant and exposed with a blood-covered cock.

Grell whimpered once he landed hard on his knees. Every part in his body hurt, but not as severe as his broken heart. "W-Will.. I.." he stopped speaking when he heard his lover's command. He hesitated for a moment before trying his best to stand, only to fall back down and this time landing on his arse. His eyes widened at the pain rushing through his body and tears formed, "I.. I can't.." his words came out as hushed whispers, not wanting to sound anymore hurt than how he was and felt already. Yet, sadness and agony were the only emotions reflected in those hushed words.

William frowned deeply, making his way back to his lover and 'helping' him get up. He took a good grip on the redhead's crimson locks and pulled him up, gaining a whine and tears from the red reaper. And just like that, he let go of the red locks and gripped Grell's bruised neck. Each cruel word he'd said, each brutal action had only made his dark heart shrink in agonizing pain. His red reaper. The lover he had only confessed his feelings to was being pondered and beaten so inhumanely by the same man who'd promise to protect that very night of his confession. _'What in bloody hell am I doing?...'_ "You will make your way home. Stay inside until I give you the command to leave the darn house.. You will not step a foot out nor peak through the windows. You will not see the light of day until I say you could. Understood?" he asked coldly, gripping harder onto the redhead's neck. _'What in God's hell am I doing?...'_

Grell listened to his inhumane words. He felt like an animal, a prisoner, completely taken away from society. His legs tremble roughly as he held on to William's arm, "B-But.. I.." it was difficult to breathe and even speak, his lover was slowly cutting his air supply while he listened. After his lover finished he gasped for air, giving his lover a nod of approval. "Y-Yes.." he managed to speak, his eyes rolled back at the lack of oxygen.

Once receiving the approval and watched those saddened lime-green eyes roll back, he loosened the grip on the other's neck, somehow gaining this immense force before launching his lover across the office. His mind and heart screamed at him for what he was doing, and for what he planned to do later on...

The redhead landed head first onto the concrete wall, leaving smudges of blood as he slowly slid down. His left arm and shoulder were pressed against the wall once he slid down and sat there, his bangs hid the horrible dent on his forehead as blood dared seep down his nose and his cheeks. His eyes became warm and formed tears, slowly releasing them as they mixed with the fresh blood... He didn't know what pained him, what ached him the most.. His lover's cruel actions, his cruel words.. Or the patches of skin that were treated inhumanely and were left to be marked.. Or maybe his broken heart that sobbed tears of thick blood because of all this..

**xXx**

Sounds of shuffling keys were heard as well as the sound of the door knob turning. William arrived home with his red stain by his side. Grell's clothing was thrown to him and was ordered to get dressed while they were inside William's office. He would have to make a believable excuse as to why there was blood in his office. Just the mere thought of it made him sigh and shove the redhead inside.

Grell almost lost his balance but was able to sustain himself, finding support on tue wall as his dark haired lover shut and locked the door. His gaze never went back to meet William's, all he did was to listen to footsteps and feeling another gruesome grip made to his hair. He squealed and brought his hand up to grip William's arm, his nails sunk into the clothed arm as new tears formed and fell. He kept himself quiet, saying nothing but emitting groans of pain as his lover dragged him deeper into their home.

"Let us see if that dreadful demon makes a visitation to you, shall we?" he said coldly, opening the door of their bedroom and shoving the redhead inside. "Go and bathe.. You look disgusting.."

Grell fell on his hands and knees again, his hair falling upon his face that luckily hid him from the current shame he was being put through. He thanked himself for letting his hair grow this long, he knew it would be useful in some point in his life. However, he didn't expect for it to be used in this horrible situation.. Upon hearing his lover's hurtful words, Grell simply nodded, closing his eyes gently at the sound of the door being closed. His heart swell up and stung harshly, he couldn't believe this. What was happening? What has gotten into his lover?.. What's the big deal of being spoken of? With much struggle and small whimpers, the redhead managed to stand up; however, his posture was that of a weak child that hunger was all it felt... Releasing a painful sigh from his bruised lungs, he began to make his way towards the bathroom that also resided inside their master bedroom, opening the door weakly and closing it behind him.

Clenching the scythe in his hand, William stood a couple of inches away from their bedroom door. At the moment, anger traveled through his body swiftly; however, it was not anger that towards Grell. It was sheer anger at himself for what he'd done to his crimson reaper. Anger blinded him. Ignorance did as well. And just the mere thought of that Knox boy knowing what went on in his life was blood boiling.. 'Useless..' he mused angrily to himself, resuming his way to the small office he had for himself just two door down from their bedroom. That office bared a bathroom as well, he would take this opportunity and cleanse himself from his lover's dried blood that still covered his member.. His eyebrow twitch at that thought, it was both disgusting and..heartbreaking at the same time. Opening the door at a normal speed, William made himself inside and closed the door behind him. Placing his scythe against a bookshelf that was only inches from the door frame. His eyebrows knitted as he stared deeply at his scythe, flash-backing briefly to when he almost stabbed the fragile reaper. He regretted doing so, but what he regretted the most was his cruel words that dared emerge from his cold throat. Saying that he regretted everything they have done together, regretting the simply thought of confessing what he felt when in reality he regretted nothing at all.

Snapping out of his regretful world, William's eyes widened at the sudden screamed of pain made by the redhead after a loud thud. The awful shrieks echoed ever so loudly within the walls of his office, causing William's cold heart swell up and cringe in pain. This was his fault for hurting his lover and truly did not wanted this to happen at all. After all.. It is their Anniversary...

Grell laid on his back as the running water clashed against his bruised skin. Panting heavily as his lower back throbbed harshly. He wanted so much to forget. To snap out of this horrible nightmare and go back to how it was before. To when love floated in the air and sweet love making took place. To when..._'Our bodies connected so beautifully, like a puzzle and our eyes met so deeply that..it melted my heart. When you first smiled at me and told me 'I love you'... Those are the memories I will not forget.. I deny myself to do so, I simply cannot..forget everything we've done just like you regret them.. Wait... Do you really regret them, Will?.. All of them..?' _he thought deeply to himself, small whimpers emitting from his bruised throat and even that ached him. Everything ached. Everything. He wanted nothing to do with this pain, he wanted it gone as well as what...his Will did. _'Do you regret us?'_

**_What did you guys think?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay once more, please enjoy this and let me know what you think. 3**_

The breeze blew strongly against his face, his raven locks floated freely with the wind as he stared up at the Shinigami Dispatch building. The chirping sound of the darn bird was strongly annoying but he couldn't do anything about it. It was not his nor Grell's, but the redhead's stubborn lover.. Without announcing himself to anyone nor even speaking to them, he advanced into the building. Opening the glass door and yet another to enter fully into the building.. It all seemed empty but, they must be here still.

Footsteps were not heard as the demon made his way to where the offices were, looking from side to side and reading the name tags on each door. Susanne Media. Ronald Knox. April Blonde. Grell Sutcliff. Of course, that one would have red, bold letters... Doors and doors everywhere and it was getting foolish now, how can this be so darn difficult? Oh wait.. Yes. This dreadful bird just doesn't- "Quiet you!" he shouted to the cage he had held up in front of him. The bird couldn't stop chirping and he had no choice but to- "If you dare make another..dreadful noise, I will break ever single bone in your useless body!" he shouted once more, his left eye twitch in such annoyance as he stared at the shivering-in-fear bird... Sebastian's frown turned into one of his fake smiles and tilted his head slightly as he looked at the bird, "Thank you.. I appreciate your cooperation.." he said sarcastically, lowering the cage and resuming his way towards William's office...

Yet again he stopped in his tracks, the foul scent of blood flooded his nostrils and his eyes changed in color. "Grell..." he murmured to himself and resumed his way once again, this time walking a tad faster than before.. Once reaching the raven reaper's office he reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening it rather quickly to find blood stains all over the floor and smudges on the wall. The scent of blood was suffocating, maybe because reaper blood is one of the strangest and way too different from humans. But, if you were to ask a demon, reaper blood would have tasted more delightful than human plasma..

With a heavy sigh Sebastian made his way inside, and the more he did, the more the scent changed. Now, it wasn't just blood.. It smells like sadness, disappointment, pain. And an awful smell of sex, practically letting the demon know that it wasn't a very loving love-making. He once more looked about the room, finding more smudges of blood that he did not spot before entering. A deep frown made itself known, but it wasn't a frown that reflected sadness.. It was one of anger, disappointment. Who would have known that William, the supervisor, would do such a horrid thing? He never showed signs of any disorders or personality problems.. But, has he ever shown any kind of emotions besides a stoic look?

With a long sigh, Sebastian exited the office and the building, taking a look at his pocket watch and frowned deeply. "I have, once again, been delayed for the master's bath..." he said more to himself but loud enough for anyone to hear.. He began to make his way back to the Phantomhive manor, holding the darn birdcage tightly as he suddenly disappeared..

"It is best to return..."

**xXx**

_'Tonight wasn't what I was expecting. It's cold. It's painful. It's heartbreaking... Everything hurts. Everything is slowly freezing and going numb yet it hurts so much. What have I really done to deserve such cruel treatment? How can I get my Will to see that..what I've been doing was for us? There..was no one else in my life, there's still no other person but him. Only him and just him. Will.. Can't you hear my heart mourning? Crying tears of thick blood for what you have said? For what you did? For what you claim to regret?' _

Laying on his side of the king bed, Grell stared up at the ceiling as he mused deeply to himself, a couple of tears rolling down his bruised skin. He was fully bathed, wearing one of his work shirts and some boxers for once. Everything he wore before going to bed were tight or with no undergarment at all.. This time, he wanted to wear some undergarment for once in his life and try to avoid any other sexual contact with William.. Wait... Is William going to resume this disciplinary session?

Grell's eyes widened at the sheer thought of a continuation, more tears forming as they too rolled down his damped cheeks. Reaching for the bed sheet was more difficult than he expected, even pulling it and wrapping it around his cold body was a workout too. But Grell managed to do so even though it require some undesirable and painful body movements.. He thought more to himself afterwards, thinking of Sebastian and if he was still in Paris. Was he still waiting? What will happen to the decorations and the food and the wine and...the pigeon? Oh no! The pigeon!.. The poor fella must be freezing to death!

The sound of footsteps were heard outside the bedroom, causing Grell's mind to snap out of any thoughts and his eyes to gaze at the door more fearfully than ever. His heart thumped harshly against his chest, becoming just as painful as his lower back. His hands began to shaking as he gasped lightly once the door was open, watching as William walked inside without making any eye contact. He carried books from his small library in his office and paced towards his bed. The more he got closer, the more Grell feared him, his heart could practically be heard as it's thumps echoed throughout the silent room. He only wondered what was going through William's mind.

Placing the books on his night table, William sat on the edge of the bed as he removed his slippers. He had taken a brief shower in the bathroom inside his office, wanting to remove all of the dried crimson substance that resided on his member.. After all that he was tired, somehow consumed and only having the desire to sleep. Still no words emitted from his throat as he removed his glasses and set them on the night table, adjusting his position until he was laying on the bed and pulling the bed sheet over his shoulder. It has been so long, so many nights that William had spent alone in their bed while the redhead 'slacked-off', making it a tad difficult to get use to his warmth tonight and the night before. But, will he ever get use to it again?...

William heard slight whimpers emitting from the redhead's throat, feeling the bed move slowly as the redhead adjusted himself as well. That cold heart of his swell up and stung harshly, hating how his lover was in pain all because of him. Yet, he scanned through his mind and for some odd reason, he regretted his previous action but at the same time he did not. His mind kept arguing with his heart, telling it that Grell deserved what he got, but his heart shouted back saying that it was such an inhumane act and that forgiveness should be asked.

This fight went for hours and wouldn't let William sleep. The redhead had already fallen asleep and hoping that the worse of the pain would wear off by morning.

Next Morning

_Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

Oh how he hated his alarm clock, the sheer sound of it had him paranoid and each time he heard other alarms, his heart would jump and he would try to find the damn source of the sound. He truly hated them but had to cope with them for the rest of his eternal life.. He got onto a sitting position and yawn slightly, taking his lime-green eyes to the empty side of the bed and knitted his eyebrows. Reaching for his glasses, he grasped them and placed them on. Swinging the bed sheets to the side he stood up and paced towards the bedroom door, turning the doorknob and exiting the room. He made his way to the kitchen just as the smell of bacon and eggs consumed the atmosphere. He stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes, 'How can he...' he paused his words and continued his pace, quickly entering the kitchen and seeing his redhead lover serving the bacon and eggs to a single plate. Coffee was already set on the table and it was only one mug, the news paper was set down on the table and the plate came next.

Grell sensed a presence watching him and lifted his sight, his facial features showed nothing but seriousness with a hint of spicy sadness.

William stared into his saddened eyes and sighed silently, adjusting his goddamn glasses before speaking. "Where is your breakfast, Sutcliff..?" he asked, his voice was cold and bitter as ever but hey, Grell was use to his coldness so why bother answering him?

Grell said nothing to his question and turned around slowly, limping his way to the counter that was behind him and grabbed a utensil. "I made nothing for myself... As you can clearly see, I am in no condition of eating... I can barely swallow my own substance, so why would I wasted time making food for myself?" he spoke coldly as well, causing William's eyes widen at the bitter tone his redhead lover used. This was the first time Grell ever spoke coldly and without his flirtatious tone, of course, William knew exactly why.

"Very well... I care less if you feed or not.. You may go ahead and die of hunger, as I said, I care less.." William replied colder than a winter's day, turning around and exiting the kitchen to return back to their room. He had gotten out of bed without brushing his teeth nor getting ready for work.

Grell's back faced William when the supervisor spoke his freezing words, causing Grell's eyes to water and release those weakened tears. _'Cold...as ever.'_ he mused to himself, emitting a long sigh as he turned and placed the utensil next to the plate. _'Enjoy...'_

Closing the door behind him, William entered deeper into the bedroom until reaching for his bathroom. Once inside he went straight to the sink and took his brush to begin brushing his teeth. He thought about Grell cold tone back there, flashbacking to an event where Grell had used such tone but... There were no such events. Grell was always such a skippy and happy person, that had never used any freezing tone. Ever. With a silently sigh, William rinsed quickly and exited the bathroom, quickly pacing to his closet and taking a clean suit out. William finished dressing up and exited the room, without noticing the redhead that accidentally bumped into him.

He had exited the kitchen and was making his way to the living room. The redhead grunted but never lifted his gaze to his lover's, backing away slightly as he spoke hushly, "I apologize... Please excuse me.." he began to limp past him before William grabbed his arm rather harshly and pulled him towards him.

"Do not think about leaving this house.."

"And do you think I could?.. Look how you left me.. I cannot walk rig- AGH!" he shouted loudly, William pressed him harshly against the wall as his grip got rougher.

"Watch that filthy mouth of yours before I do something about it."

Grell said nothing but emit a few grunts of pain, his body slowly beginning to shake as the pressure made to his thin arm increased. His gaze never met his lover's throughout the awkward and painful silence they had, William took the time to scan the redhead's body and one-by-one regretting ever bruised patch of skin on it as well as the unforgiving action made to him the night before. Why is it that his mind shifts emotions so darn quickly? First, he feels brokenhearted and very regretful but then, it all changes when the redhead's presence is felt or seen.. Thoughts of what Grell could have said to anyone in the work place was blood-boiling and all he wanted was to beat the loving soul out of the redhead but... Could he ever do that? Would he ever beat his slender lover over..some words?

William's eyes widened at what he was thinking, at his realization, at his damn mistake. He let go of Grell's arm and stared wide eyed at him, watching as Grell rubbed his arm and grunted before resuming his limping towards their bedroom. He then took his gaze down, still eye-wide. 'Would I dare to mistreat my fair Juliet in such a way?.. Merely because of useless words that might mean nothing?' he asked himself, resuming his way back to the kitchen and feed before going to work.

Yet, what he has not recall was the smudges of crimson blood in his office where a specific individual had spotted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Herrow~ ^^**

**I wish for your forgiveness. I had made a mistake in my last chapter but, I fixed it so… Its all good!**

**I'm sorry for those who read my mistake and such, sorry for wasting your time…**

**But hey! Here's Chapter 9 for ya! WITH NO MISTAKES! XDDDDDDD… I think :/**

**Enjoy~**

As usual, William arrived quite early, knowing that he had more paperwork to finish. Grell's paperwork will have to be sent to him later on in the day, but first, he had to cleanse what he'd done the night before. The hallways seemed empty and quiet, assuring him that no one had arrived yet. But..He still maintained that deep frown, a frown that reflected anger and disappointment; sadness and confusion. So many emotions into one simple feature.. He looked over his shoulder, checking if no one had come earlier than him. Once making sure about it, he opened the door, only to have his eyes widen at the smudges on the walls and the stains on the floor that he did not payed mind to the night before. His office looked so gross and filthy, just like the foul scent free floating in the air. He entered his office rather quickly and shut the door, locking it before making his way inside. _'Jealousy... Anger... Mistrust... Those emotions drove me to do this horrid thing. They drove me to cause harm without warning. Is this my true self? Are these the emotions I've kept hidden all these centuries?'_ he mused to himself, stepping carefully and making expressions of disgust. 'This was not suppose to happen... This was not me.. I was not that reaper from last night..' he tried his best to convince himself and talk himself out of it, yet, he knew that he couldn't escape from this. Regret was slowly taking it's toll on him but... Did he really regretted it?

_**Sigh**_

There are times where he, himself, had no idea how to control these foreign feelings...

**...xXx...**

Slipping from his robe, Grell dropped the crimson silk onto the ground and stepped inside the bath tub. Hissing and gasping as he lowered himself until sitting completely. The hissing reflected pain from his bruised self and his sensitive lower back, yet, it also reflected that feeling of "Oooh yeaaahh" whenever something feels good and soothing. The warm water and the delicate bubbles soothed him more than any lullaby he had ever heard. Though, he wouldn't trade none of his favorite calming songs for anything.. Unless they were roses.. Yeah, roses..

Emitting a simple sigh he shook his head, it had been more than a long while since he'd received any bouquets of roses. The mere memory of those beautiful days with William played out inside his head, making love before the stars, receiving beautiful roses when he didn't expected it. Sweet kisses that tasted like honey and memorable as a antique photograph. Those wonderful days on the beach and delicious dinners in remarkable restaurants... It was all a dream come true. His dream.

It was all so perfect... Until now.

Whatever happened to love making before the stars? To the sweet kisses? To those days of fun and romance? Did William really regretted it all?

Who knew?.. Maybe he did after all. By the way he used his strength to bring the redhead down in such inhumane way. To rip him apart and lose the small shards of his broken body, his broken mind... His broken heart. Was that the reason why he kept his emotions locked away? Because he knew he was this protective and...abusive?... But if so, why wasn't he protective and abusive from the very beginning?.. Did his love for him began to fade throughout the years?

So many undesirable questions followed after that, sinking him in a deep sorrow. But, depressed? Grell? The Diva would never fall into depression for a man!... Yet, he was beginning to. William was practically the only one who had withstood with his flirtatious attitude and his clinginess. William was the only one who dared kiss him in front of others without feeling disgusted about it. The one and only who took his all while making love, his heart, his pleasurable pain and his virginity. William was his first and will always be his first. He never thought of other men besides William and...this is how he pays back? Is this his way of saying, "I love you as well"?

It's saddening, really.

..

Dripping from his cheeks were tears that weren't visible to the naked eye, his swollen eyes and shrinking heart was all he had as he thought more and more about his Will.. It had passed more than 20 minutes and he was still on the bath tub. The water had grown a tad cold for his fragile body, yet he refused to rise up and leave. He didn't want to nor felt like it, but he had to...

Releasing a small sigh, he began rise up from the tub. He grunted slightly but didn't pay mind to his throbbing back.. As he stepped out, Grell reached for the towel that hung merely inches from the tub. He ringed out his hair and wrapped the towel within the crimson strands, looking about the room to find another towel to dry his body from the cooling water drops that slid down his bare body. Once spotting one he paced towards it, only to slip and hit the floor with a loud thud and a loud scream afterwards.

"HAAAHHH!"

Landing on his arse, he screamed and groaned, tears forming ever so harshly and releasing without caring. Pain rushed through his body like a virus as he laid flat on his back. Times like these were when he really needed his lover, his support and comfort; his love and sweet kisses. He needed him now and he wasn't present. Maybe he was never present after all... The crimson reaper cried his eyes out, forcing himself to lay on his side as he dragged his nails along the tiled floor.

-

Pacing along the side walk near his boss' house, Grell's scream was caught by the acute hearing of Ronald, widening his eyes and mumbling Grell's name as he dashed towards William's house. He already had an idea of where his boss' house was, but what led him to it's exact locations were Grell's cry and muffled screams.. Once he found the house, he ran up to the door and bashed his way inside, quickly finding the room where Grell was.

That brief explanation William gave him wasn't detailed enough. His boss usually gave exact details of anything he was being asked about and the fact that he found hints of lies within his boss' voice worried him. Only concerning for his Senpai's safety and wanting to make sure that he was alright. Grell spoke to him about the beatings he had been receiving in behave of William, and that too concerned him greatly. Especially when his Senpai would come crying to him whenever he could manage to escape the raven haired beast.. He didn't care if William gave him overtime for sneaking out without permission, he was more worried about his crimson Senpai than his own job.

"Senpai~!" he called, receiving no answer except a few grunts of sheer pain. He bust into the room and looked around, finding the door to the bathroom and paced rather quickly. "Senpai..?" he called once more before opening the door and widening his eyes again at what he was witnessing. Grell laid on his left side, almost curled into a loosened ball as his nails kept clawing onto the floor. His long crimson hair had escaped the loosened grips from the towel and fanned over his body, only covering down to his waist. His bruised bottom and thin legs were exposed to the chilling air that came upon and the lime-green eyes of the blonde reaper.

His body shook lightly but it was visible, his skin turning ever so pale as his bruised throat emitted soft groans. He tried his best to relax his body but, the more he tried, the more his lower back throbbed.. Ronald's voice was never picked up by his acute hearing, his mind focused more on containing the agony that had rushed along his body. He knew someone opened the door but couldn't tell if it was his Will or...someone else.

"Senpai.." Ronald murmured and stepped inside, grabbing the towel that Grell was aiming to grab and spread it upon his exposed lower part of his body. He frowned lightly and shook his head, getting onto his knees as he placed his left hand on Grell's head.

Grell flinched at the touch upon his head and caused for him to look to where Ronald was, his eyes watering again at the site of an angel. "Ronny.." he whispered, bringing one of his weak hands up only to be dropped down again.

At the site of this, Ronald sighed lightly and reached for the hand that dropped onto the cold floor, grasping it lightly as his other hand began to comb Grell's crimson strands. "It's okay, Senpai.. I'm here..." he tried his best to be as soothing as possible, gaining a very faint smile from the redhead as he leaned into Ronald's touch.

Grell wanted to speak, wanted to move and hug the blonde just to cling onto him. He wanted to be embraced gently but his useless body wouldn't let him, his bruised temple that was intruded by that who he'd thought loved him. "R-Ronny.." he called to the other, his voice cracked slightly and reflected much pain and sorrow. "Help..me.." he wanted to stand, or atleast being helped to do so, he wanted to lay upon his bed instead of this hard floor.

Ronald didn't hesitate and stood up from his knees, letting go of Grell's hand as he went to stand behind Grell's body. He crouched down and slid his hands underneath, lifting Grell up from the floor and taking him back to the room.. In the process, Grell gasped and grunted, wrapping his bruised arms around the blonde's neck as they exited the bathroom..

Anger was already rushing through Ronald's body, gently setting Grell onto the soft bed.. His eyes never traveled along Grell's exposed body, having total respect for his Senpai's privacy.. He then reached for the bed sheets and covered Grell's body, pulling the damped towel from his waist at the same time. "Can I get you something? Water? Food?" he asked, keeping his eyes at his Senpai as he waited for an answer.

Grell did nothing but to breathe sort-of heavily, keeping his gaze to the side in shame at what Ronald had witnessed. His neglected body.. "Ronny.." he called to him, turning his head slowly to face Ronald and simply gave him a weak smile. "My darling.. What..are you doing..out of work?" he asked, knowing that sooner or later, William will find out and start searching for him. "It..is best to return.."

"Senpai.. I won't leave you like this. Look how he left you.. It's worse than I thought."

"Now now.. I..can handle myself." he replied back, trying to reassure the blonde not to worry even though concern was painted all over Ronald's features.

"No you can't. You wouldn't come crying to me each time something would happen, saying that you couldn't handle it and that you were tired of it." Ronald began, ready to open Grell's eyes and hoping he would finally stop with this nonsense of a relationship. "Yet, you always crawl back to him like he's the only suitable man for ya.. The only one that understands your feelings and withstands your personality.. You always say that he is your Will and only yours... Senpai.. How long has it been? How long has he been beating down on you? Calling you names and even beating you during work?.. How long?"

Grell was in shock at what the other was saying, tears forming in his eyes as his heart sank deeper into his chest. His Ronny was right, but, he simply couldn't leave William. He couldn't. Love was still lingering in the air and he knew it, he felt it. "That's.. That's his way..of showing his love, Ronny.." Grell lied, it was obvious that beating down on a woman wasn't love at all, but he wanted Ronald to understand that he still loved William no matter how hard he would hit him. "I..can't leave him."

"Senpai!" he shouted, his eyebrows knitting is sheer frustration. "How can you say that?! He isn't showing love for you! He's beating down on you! He is abusing you! Can't you see that?! HUH? ANSWER ME!"

"STOP IT!" the redhead yelled back, lifting himself up to a sitting position. "THIS IS MY RELATIONSHIP YOU'RE SPEAKING OF! MINE! I DO AS I PLEASE! IF I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM, I WILL!"

...

Ronald stayed astonished at how loud his Senpai spoke to him, something he truly wasn't use to. "He... He's changing you, Senpai.." he spoke in a low voice, trying to encourage the redhead to do the same. He took notice of how agitated Grell was and concern filled his whole being, "Please.. Open your eyes.." he began once more, taking a seat near the redhead and brought both of his hand up to cup Grell's face, feeling warm tears clash against his skin. "You know it, do you?" he asked softly, wiping those undesirable tears the dared stained Grell's porcelain skin. "You know how brute he is, how possessive... How can you stay with a man who's hands are stained with your blood? Who's hands dared caused great ache to you? Who's hands were suppose to caress such silky skin and protect it like if it was his own?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows just slightly as he felt the redhead lean against his touch.

The more Ronald spoke, the more Grell's heart sank deeper into his thin chest. The blonde was right, he has always been right, but the love he had for Will was stronger than anything in this world.. He can't possibly leave him, he can't. He couldn't imagine having his immortal life without his Will.. "Oh Ronny..." he whispered, bringing his shaking hand upon Ronald's and gave them a weak squeeze. "I can't..." he replied simply to all of his questions, just a simple answer to complicated questions. "I love him... He..loves me.. I can't back down and ignore all of these decades we've been together. Even if he...regrets them all."

"...Senpai..." Ronald whispered softly, rubbing his thumbs along Grell's damped cheeks as he listened to the other's words. "You deserve a man that would give anything and do anything to be by your side... To risk his all to protect your fragile self.. Why must you seek for those that only mistreat? That find beatings as amusing as a comedy show..? You are not an object to toy around with, you are a woman... A woman that deserves it all.." he said, his own heart pounding at his own words and widened his eyes slightly. _'What...was I just speaking of..?'_

There he goes again, "Ronny.. Please.. Stop this.."

"But Senpai.. You know that I am right.. You deserve it all.. Please understand.."

"Stop it.." Grell shut his eyes tight and squeezed Ronald's hands a bit more.

"...Senpai...look at me.."

_'Please stop it..'_ Grell opened his eyes to find Ronald too close to his face, causing for his eyes to widen. "Ronny- Nngh!"

..

_'...Senpai... I love you..'_

**AND? What do you think it's going to happen next, hm? XDDD**

**Review, if you wish 3**

**{Also, I had problems with chapter 10 so… Please wait for a few more days.. I'm sowwy :c}**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HELLO MY DEARIES! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOO LONG! School has been up my ass as well as emotional problems and family problems… Please forgive me, dearies?**_

_**Well, here are some feels for you. Enjoy!**_

"NNNGHH!" Grell's hand were pressed firmly against Ronald's chest, trying his best to push him away but only to be pulled even closer than before.. Ronald's lips were pressed so beautifully against his as the blonde deepened the kiss more and more. Grell couldn't let this happen, nor to let it get any more further than this... Yet the gentleness within Ronald's arms were unbearable. Gentleness that has long gone been forgotten. He remembered when William use to be this gentle, this caring. Grell missed it all and because of this gentleness being shared, Grell's eyes watered and couldn't help but to release those saddened tears.

The young reaper kept Grell's face steady as he kept the kiss going, not wanting to break this kiss that might not come around again.

'Please don't fight me...' he mused to himself, feeling his Senpai slowly kissing him back and the hands upon his chest slowly losing their fight, sliding down Ronald's chest until they dropped down to the mattress. Ronald's heart was beating madly against his chest, sending more blood along his body and cause a blush to appear upon his features.

"Nnh.." the redhead groaned into the kiss and had to move his head to the side to part from the unexpected kiss, fear slowly consuming him. "..R-Ronny.. What..were you thinking.."

"..*huff*.. Senpai.. Please.. I can be a better man for you. I can treat you better.."

"Stop it.. This..This is wrong. I can't do this to Will.." he spoke hushly, keeping his gaze away from the blonde as he lifted his hands again and pushed Ronald lightly. He feared this. He feared this current situation and feared the thought of William appearing out of nowhere. "Leave, Ronny..."

"B-But.. Senpai.. What if you hurt yourself again?"

"I'll..be careful next time. Please leave.." he assured him, pulling Ronald's hands off from his face and looked down. "Now.."

"No.. I.. I can't leave you in his hands.. I... can smell what he did to you, I can feel that pain that you are feeling. I know you are in pain because.." he paused, bringing his hands up once more and cupped Grell's bruised cheeks. "...Because I was the one to be there. I was the one that listened and held you, the one who felt your heart breaking ever so slowly and watch those tears fall down your cheeks so darn carelessly. I've felt your body shake in sheer fear because of him... Why won't you see that? Why can't you open your eyes and see that...he is not the man for you." he spoke firmly but hushly, not wanting to startle the redhead more than before. He wanted Grell to see it, to believe it.

"Stop it, Ronny... Stop it.. I.. I can't- Nnh!" Grell's eyes widened again when Ronald pressed his lips against his once more, bringing the redhead into his arms as he slowly lowered him down onto the bed. He parted very slightly, their lips brushing against each other as their breaths clashed harshly as well. "Yes you can.." he whispered, his eyes reflected much concern and sadness at how Grell was acting. "He..can't keep you here forever, Senpai... Please.. I can be much of a man than he can.."

Grell's heart sank deeply into his chest as he listened, a deep blush tainted his cheeks as their breaths clashed. "Ronny... You know..I can't do this.."

"Shh.." he hushed him, looking deep into Grell's eyes as he, once again, laced their lips together into a gentle kiss so wanted by the blonde and so feared by the redhead.

**...xXx...**

"Media! Where are the faxes I sent you to retrieve?!"

Angry as ever, William shouted at his co-worker, Susanne Media, who is also in charge of the paperwork and important documents. He was standing straight up and dominant, glaring deep into Susanne's unique yellow eyes as she shook.

"P-Please forgive me, sir... I did..visit Ms. April's office but she was not present to open the door. I-I knocked a few times but I got no answer." Susanne explained, stepping back a few step as she felt the room get a tad hotter than usual.

"Keep searching for Ms. Blonde! I am in need of those documents!"

"Yes. I know, sir... I will try my best.."

"No! You will not try your best! You will do as I tell you! Now get out!" he yelled, grabbing one of his many books that laid on his desk and tossing it, flying just inches from her face and hitting the wall behind her. "Get Mr. Knox in here as well!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Rushing out of her boss' office, she slammed the door and dashed as quickly as he could, stumbling with other shinigami as she went in search of both April Blonde and Ronald Knox.

Emitting an exhausted sigh, William brought his hand up and combed his hair back. Taking his tired gaze to his window and noticing small flakes of white fluff falling and clashing onto his window. _'Hm.. Snow.. How dreadful..'_ he mused to himself, taking his gaze down to his desk before his door was knocked once more. That was rather quick for someone that had to fetch two reapers within the whole building.

"What?!" William answered coldly.

"S-Spears-Senpai..? May I please-"

"Yes! Come in!" he shouted, taking his angered gaze to Susanne as she made her shaking way inside.

"I..have been informed that, Ms. April had called out sick. The change in sudden temperature has caused her to gain a contagious virus. She will be out for a few weeks.."

"FEW WEEKS?! THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE! PAPERS TO BE FILLED! REAPING TO BE MADE!"

Flinching at her boss' bark, Susanne nodded and step back, "Y-Yes sir. But..you must understand. S-Some reapers are very sensitive to weather."

Anger and frustration boiled William's blood, causing him to slam his palms against his desk. "Ms. Media.. Must I care for other reapers' sensitivity..? Do I seem like that kind of man?"

"...N-No sir.. Forgive me.."

"..Indeed. Now, have you fetched Mr. Knox as well?" he asked, calming himself down bit by bit before his anger takes it's toll on the woman.

"Well.. He was not present when I knocked his office door. The office seemed empty."

"..Go and find him. Ask around."

"Yes, sir!" she replied, rushing her way out of his office before the entire room would explode.

**...xXx...**

"Hah.. R-Ronny.. Nnh.."

"Shh.. Senpai.."

"But... I..It hurts.."

"..I know, just hold on.." Ronald said lowly, trying his best to be gentle as he lifted his Senpai from the bed and placed him in a more comfortable position.

The redhead laid on the bed with a frown on his face, he wasn't expecting anything of this. How can his student do such a thing? Kiss him? Taste him? Grell was deeply disappointed but Ronald's words still echoed in his head. Was Ronald right?.. Should he look for someone else? But, what about Will? What if he breaks William's heart? He simply couldn't see himself do that. It's too vulgar, too un-lady like...

"Ronny.." Grell called to him, taking his saddened gaze up to meet his student's before sighing. "I wish for you to leave.. What if Will sees you here? He is going to think that something is happening between us.. And.. I don't want him to.."

"He won't think of such a thing.. He is smart." Ronald replied, taking a seat besides the redhead once more. "Senpai... I only want what is best for you.. You have come crying to me, you have seek comfort within my arms.. You can trust me and that is all you need. I can be that person for you.. I can be that man you have always looked for. I can love you much more than-"

"Stop it.." Grell interrupted, his eyes watered slightly at the blonde's previous words and he couldn't take the eye contact any longer. "That is enough..."

"No... Am I not enough for you, Senpai?.. Am I not as handsome as some other men you have fallen for? What... I don't have the muscles? The eyes? The body?.. What is it that you require for me to have?"

"Nothing, Ronny... You...are perfect the way you are. But, it's just that.. I love Will.. I will always love him, even if he..does this to me." This was truly unbearable. Why can't he just leave? His presence is making him feel awful but at the same time, it was soothing. Ronald can't be here anymore.

"..." the blonde stood quiet, his fragile heart shattering from the redhead's words. How can he stay with someone that will make his life miserable? What if... William kills him? What if Grell's blood is shed and won't ever come back?

"I'm sorry, dear... I.. I know how being rejected feels like, and..I'm deeply sorry."

"..." sorry? What will apologizing do? It does nothing to a broken heart, it only widens the gap that it was starting to have.

"If you were present back then, I..would have said yes... But you're still young, dear. You can find..someone else that can make you happy.."

"I don't want someone else... I want you.." his voice sounded deeper than his normal voice, anger reflecting within it. "I want to become your man... That man that you always wake up to each morning, that man who's warmth stays printed along your skin.. That man that will make love to you instead of just plain sex... I want my name to be called by you when I claim you.. I only want you and no one else.."

"..." Grell's lips did not move when the blonde finished, his words simply brought more tears to his eyes and an ache in his heart. "Please leave... I..don't want you here anymore.."

"But.. Senpai.."

"Get out!" he shouted loudly, shutting his eyes tight before bringing his hands to his face. "Leave.."

And without saying another word, Ronald stood up and obliged to what Grell demanded of him... He exited the room as well as the house, his heart raced rapidly but it was slowly deteriorating into small pieces. _'Senpai... He will kill you soon enough..'_

_**Well? What did you guys think? Please do review, if you wish.. I'll be updating chapter 11 during the week… Please be patient with meeeeee! 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HERROW, LITTLE ONES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG **_

_**My friend broke his laptop and now I'm updating from…somewhere… hmm…where…am I.. –looks around-…I think…I'm in…OH! Yeah, I remember now..my friend's house ^^ Hehe. I had to get out of my how and actually experience the sun… **_

_**I DON'T LIKE LIGHT! IT HURTS MEEEEEE! **_

_**..**_

_**Anywho..Please don't kill me… I came to a conclusion that..this fic will turn into a Sebby x Grell.. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! UGH! You may abandon this fic if you aren't a Sebby x Grell Shipper… T.T I'll miss you all…**_

_**I'm sorry… My mind decided to do what it wanted so…. T.T GOMEN!**_

Echoing through the long hallways of the Phantomhive manor, the sound of a violin being played could be heard throughout the whole estate as the young earl practiced. The soft tune of it should bring some peace to whoever was listening, but instead, everyone in the manor had their palms covering their sensitive ears whilst the earl played. Small grunts were emitted from everyone's throat as they stood inside the kitchen... Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard all had their ears covered as well as the small Tanaka. They simply couldn't take such horrid noise and were obliged to exit the kitchen and the manor completely.. And even outside, the horrible sounds of a wrong-played violin were still heard.

"Oh how embarrassing!" Mey commented, shaking her head slightly as she stared at the window where the young earl resided.

"Agh! Can't Sebastian do anything about that?!" Bard complained, taking his used ciguerrate from his lips and flicking it away.

"Aww. Don't be so hard on the master.. It's difficult to play an instrument such as a violin.. He only needs more practice." said the smallest of the group as he frowned deeply, his gaze set on the same window that Mey was gazing at.

"MORE PRACTICE?! THAT BRAT HAS BEEN PRACTICING FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS! AND HE STILL DOESN'T PLAY WELL!" Bard shouted rudely, crossing his arms with a 'hmph!' exiting his lips as he looked up at the master's window.

"You're so mean, Bard! He's only a child! He'll learn soon.." Mey exclaimed, delivering a harsh punch to the cook's shoulder before furrowing her eyebrows at him. "He's our master, not a brat like you called him."

"HE IS A BRAT! IT SEEMS LIKE HE NEVER DOES ANYTHING HIMSELF! SEBASTIAN HAS TO DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM! HE'S NOT A BABY ANYMORE!"

"The master is not a brat! Leave him alone!" Finny defended his master just like a loyal dog would, delivering his own punch to his other arm as he too furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"WELL I THINK HE'S A BRAT! A USELESS ONE TOO!" he made his point clear, bringing his arms out to either side of him and delivered a very harsh shove to both the maid and the gardener.

"Heh.. Is that so?" letting his chin hover over the cook's shoulder, Sebastian smiled wickedly as he spoke. His deep voice seeming like it sent shivers down the cook's spine and made his hair stand on ends. "Do you think that our young master would enjoy what you had called him, Bard?.. Shall I let the little 'brat' know what he's own cook thinks of him?" Sebastian teased, widening his wicked smile before adjusting his posture again and crossed his arms.

The cook stood frozen on the spot once he heard the butler's unmistakeable voice, swallowing a thick load of saliva before clearing his throat. "N-Now Sebastian... I.. Well.. I..surely wouldn't want our master to know.. H-He would be quite furious.."

"Ah.. Now you think so? Hm?. Heh.. You should have thought of that before setting your tongue loose.."

"A-Alright, Sebastian.. You got me.. I apologize for what I've said about our master.. I should have thought of it before speaking... The..master wouldn't know, right?.. You won't tell him, would you?" Bard asked nervously, turning his shaking body around so he could face the demon butler.

Bringing his gloved index finger to his pale lips, Sebastian kept that evil smile along his features as he stared into the cook's eyes. "If I keep secrets from the young lord, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"N-Now now, Sebastian. I apologized already! I-I wasn't thinking right.. Please.."

"Heh.. How pitiful must you be?" the butler teased, lowering his finger from his lips before softening his wicked smile into the smile that he was known for. "I shall think about it... And, on the meantime, how about you prepare the tea for the young 'brat'?"

Mey and Finny had been standing there in shock at the exchanged words from both males, quickly coming forward and grasped upon the cook's arm as they smiled at the butler. "He won't do it again, Sebastian-San! We'll make sure he prepares the tea for our master.." Mey-rin said, tightening her hold to the cook's arm before starting to pull him away..

Finny said nothing but to pull the cook away, quickly doing as the butler had ordered and went back to the manor with the others...

..

Emitting a frustrated sigh, Sebastian gazed upon the window where the young master resided, furrowing his eyebrows before changing the direction of his gaze.. He stared at the horizon as the wind began to pick up it's speed, taking in the scents of nature as well as taking this ache within chest rather seriously... He new quite well what it was, where it was, and who it was.. And he surely didn't find it as amusing.

"...Grell.."

**...xXx...**

"I can't let Will find out about this.." Grell mumbled hushly to himself, tears rolling down his damped skin as he sat upon his bed. His fear was slowly taking it's toll on him, sending frightening shivers down his spine.

"Darn you, Ronald.. Darn you!" he mumbled once more, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to rock back and forth.

"He.. He won't find out. Heh.. He can't. I.. I'll just bathe again before he returns and everything will be find. Yes. I'll do that.." he nodded to himself, quickly yet painfully sliding off the bed and limped towards the bathroom. He knew he had taken a shower before Ronald's visit, but to take the blonde's scent from his body was something he had to do. He didn't want Will to harm the young fellow nor to harm him again. No. He can't. He mustn't let that happen. He was too much in pain and he didn't want it. He didn't want to feel those harsh hits against his skin, his body, his whole fragile being.

He hurried to the bath and took another long, hot bath, washing his body over and over and over again until he was sure that Ronald's scent wasn't perceived by his very own nose.. At this, he emptied the tub and arose, getting out from it and pacing much more carefully out of the bathroom. He didn't want that accident to repeat itself.

"Okay.. I'll just..pretend that nothing happened. I'll prepare dinner, make his coffee and...go to bed. That's all. Everything is going to be okay." he tried his best to relax and just act normal, as if none of this happened..

He wrapped his bruised body with his favorite crimson robe with black laces and exited his bedroom, trying his best to focus on planning dinner than focusing on his student's soft and warm lips..

"Agh!.. Cut it out!" he shouted at himself, pounding his head lightly with his fist and furrowed his eyebrows to himself. "How..can I be thinking of him? No.. I have Will.. I'll just think of him instead." he said, closing his eyes and stopping on his tracks. He breathed in deeply and exhaled heavily, "Okay... The one I love is Will.. I love him and..." he paused, opening his lime-green eyes slowly and saddened as his lips curled downward. Quick flashes of his Will made themselves known, those painful hits and harsh penetrations. His screams and arguments over something so...simple.. There wasn't a good memory to remember but one.. Only one.. And that was the night William T. Spears confessed his true feeling to him.. That William T. Spears that always kept his feeling hidden, his mysteries, his secrets.. Everything revealed that night, that beautiful and memorable night...

Where did all that love go? Those promises? Those gentle caresses and tender kisses under the moonlight? Under the scent of fresh cut roses and sweet music? What has happened to his Will?

This was enough. No more sad stuff. He couldn't show himself like this to Will. He must...focus on planning dinner and planning a way to relax and enjoy the evening with his raven-haired lover...

**...xXx...**

Knocking softly onto the door, Susanne stood outside William's office with Ronald by her side as well as the faxes he had ordered. She had managed to contact April and brought the documents William needed. She felt deeply relieved at her findings, hoping to not get yelled at by her boss.

"Ronald?.. Where have you been? I have been searching for you." she asked, taking her unique gaze up to him. "Spears-senpai was looking for you so desperately."

"I had things to do.. Why does he need me?"

"Well, he didn't mention exactly.. But he requires of you." she replied, taking her gaze to the door as she heard William's voice of approval.. She entered his office and bowed in respect, "Spears-senpai... I have fetched what you wanted. I have the faxes from Ms. Blonde and.. I have Mr. Knox with me.."

Ronald made his way inside and shut the door behind him, taking his irritated gaze to his boss before he spoke. "Is there something you need, Senpai?"

"Where have you been? We have lost so much time."

"I had things to do.. Don't mind them.." he replied, taking his gaze down and off to the side.

"Hm.. By saying such thing, I have to mind..." he stood up from his seat and placed his pen down, "Mr. Knox... Answer my previous question..."

"I had things to do... That is all I'm saying.."

"That is not the answer I am looking for, exactly..." his voice grew deeper, anger obviously reflecting within it as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, that is the answer you're having.."

Susanne cleared her throat and stood in front of Ronald. "Spears-senpai. It..is best to behave like men while at work.. If there is personal problems roaming here, I suggest you leave it to after work... You have taught us that, why break your own rule?"

William dropped his gaze to look at the small woman in front of Ronald and glared at her. "Your services are not required at the moment. You may take your leave, Ms. Media.." he spoke coldly, like always.

Of course, she obliged to his order and bowed down for respect. "Very well.." she replied, exiting the office that seemed like it was going to explode.

...

William exhaled through his nose and took in a deep breath, his pupils dilating and quickly turn back to normal as he realized that familiar and sweet scent.. It was unmistakeable.. At this, he furrowed his eyebrows and walked around his desk. "Must I repeat myself again, Mr. Knox?" he asked, now standing in front of his desk as his arms stood on their sides.

"...I have nothing else to say, Spears-senpai.." he replied simply, bringing his arms up to his torso and crossed them tightly.

"I can sense your lies, Mr. Knox.. Sutcliff's scent has plagued this office and you can sense it.."

"...Look, Senpai.. Before you get anything else inside your head, I must finish those papers I promised ya.. Now.. I must leave.." he said, wanting so badly to finish this heart-stopping conversation. He turned around and went to the door, grabbing the doorknob before opening the door, only to be slammed close again by an unseen hand. Ronald looked over his shoulder and saw William right behind him.

"I will ask my question again... Where have you been?"

Ronald's heart skipped a beat, knowing that Grell's scent was roaming through the air. Of course, his features didn't change, he wasn't afraid of his Senpai so why show fear when you really don't feel it? "...Grell-Senpai's scent, huh? Heh... Quite a nose you got there, boss.." he joked around, crossing his arms tight to his chest. "I went to pay a little visit at your house. Grell-senpai had fallen to the floor and he was lucky I was around, he wasn't able to move at that instance.."

"Visiting hours aren't over until the end of the day.. Or until your work is done. Must you be such a slacker, Mr. Knox?"

"It was a friendly visit.. Nothing else.."

"..." Ha! A friendly visit? Who does Ronald think he is? "Ah.. I see.."

Hearing his boss' simple response, he sighed silently in small relief. "Yes. I..had to ask him about his own paperwork. You know. He..always doesn't finish them."

"Yes. That's true."

'I got you.. Now, let me just...turn around..' he mused to himself, turning around to face the door once more but heard the same slam on the door. This time, William stood mere inches from him and it felt like he was breathing down his neck.

"Do you take me for a fool?" William asked, gripping the back of Ronald's neck rather harshly and tossed him to the other side of his office. "You really should not lie to your supervisor, Mr. Knox." he said, watching as the blonde sat against the wall whilst he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah.." Ronald complained lowly, lifting his pained gaze up at his boss as he furrowed his eyebrows. "S-Stay away from Grell-Senpai.. I..know everything! I know what you've done to him! He will never fo-Agh!" his words were cut off at the sensation of a deep stab. His lime-green eyes widened and slowly gazed down. "S-Sen..pai.."

"No other man touches what is mine." he spoke in a deep, low voice. "Grell belongs to me. He is my property.."

"He..doesn't..belong to no one!" he managed to shout, taking another deep and painful breath before resuming. "Y-Your obsession with him..has gone over the limit!"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED! HE IS MY PROPERTY! HE IS WITH ME! HE BELONGS TO ME AND ONLY ME!" William yelled, deepening his scythe into the blonde's torso as he gained another complaint from the blonde.

"..Grell...Senpai..was never yours.." slowly running out of air, and energy, Ronald's arms and legs were slowly going numb. A death scythe is fatal to reapers, and Ronald knew this was his last moment.. "..He..has always..been free.. Like..a newborn rose in..spring.."

"..." How pathetic.

"Grell..belongs to no one.."

..

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

_**"OPEN THE DOOR! MR. SPEARS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"**_ a guard yelled from the outside of the door, sounds of the doorknob being wiggled and the glass on the window being hit multiple times. Ronald's scent roamed quickly through the whole building, alerting the others to call security.

_**"WILLIAM T. SPEARS! OPEN THIS DOOR AT THIS INSTANCE!"**_

...

William gazed at the door and furrowed his eyebrows. "..." saying nothing to the guard before gazing down at the dying young reaper. "Reapers simply have pity for you, did you know?.. That is what Grell feels for you. Pity. Nothing else."

"Ha... Hahaha.." Ronald chuckled, his eyes widening a but before coughing up blood. "That... That's..not how it seemed..when I..went over.."

William's eyebrow arched at the sudden confession, "Whatever do you mean?"

"...Heh.. Yes.. I..kissed Grell-Senpai.. I..claim those..soft lips and that delicious..scent of his.." he forced himself to say, watching the other's eyes widen before receiving a harsh fist onto his cheek.

"How dare you leave your mark in my territory!?" he shouted once more, pulling his shears out harshly and pointing the stained tip against the blonde's neck. "You...disgust me.." he said finally, slowly yet deeply grazing his shears along the blonde's neck, ripping it open and causing Ronald to slowly inhale his own plasma

The doors were bashed open, the guards making themselves in and seeing no sign of the supervisor William T. Spears. Only hearing Ronald's desperate breaths before reaching out to the guards. They quickly went ahead and took the young reaper, rushing to the Shinigami infirmary and hoping to save him in time...

_**I know, I know… Just…I'm sorry. T.T**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's where you'll stab me a thousand times or..maybe more.. T.T**_

_**Gomen'nasai!**_

The sunset was beautiful as always, bright shades of violet, velvet, deep orange and yellow were the colors that truly defined a beautiful sunset. Dinner was done, white and red wine was served and a single rose was placed in a thin vase in the middle of the table. Everything seemed normal, dishes were cleaned, the house was sparkling and the food smelled delicious. Grell only hoped that tonight, the war would cease at least a bit. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, he simply wanted to have a restful night of sleep.

_'Oh Will..'_ he began, crossing his leg as his thin hand combed his crimson strands back, only to have them fall back into place. His lime-green eyes haven't glowed in so long, happiness was far gone, loneliness was sure there but it lurked like a predator. It stalked him like the prey he was, and he only hoped this pain and suffering would end soon.. _'What have I done...to deserve this?'_ he asked, closing his eyes as they slowly began to swell in tears. _'..What are my mistakes?... Have I missed a small detail?.. What have I caused to..deserve this side of you?'_ so many questions, with no answers. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, he didn't know what he'd done to receive these treatments. _'Am I not good enough?.. Am I missing something? Is my hair too long? Is my skin too pale? Am I not warm enough?'_ more, and more questions, doubts, every single one of them had no answer not until they are answered by the man of the house.

Reddened, swollen eyes opened and released those held back tears, slowly gazing at the food that was getting cold by the second. _'...Oh Will..'_

Standing up ever so slowly, he exhaled harshly and held onto the table, reaching for his lover's dinner before pacing to the stove and serving him a much warmer dinner. Just as he emitted his soft sigh, the front door slammed shut as strong footsteps came after. Grell's eyes widened slightly and frowned, knowing fully that his lover was angry. At this, he exhaled softly and closed his eyes.

..

Coming into the kitchen, his body heat radiated from him and he was sure that Grell knew he was pissed. His large hand reached for a chunk of crimson hair and tugged it until Grell's head hit his broad shoulder. Gaining a gasp and a whine from the redhead, he turned Grell's head to the side so their eyes could make contact.

"You smell like him."

"Agh.. W-Will..wait.. I can explain.. He..He came and helped me...because I had fallen..Nngh.. And..he.."

"Save it."

"He...He went into me..I didn't do anything! Please!"

"Shut it!"

"Agh! Will..it hurts! Please!"

"SHUT IT!"

"...Nn.."

"That slacker mentioned it." William said, gripping harder onto those silky crimson strands as he pulled Grell's head back, exposing his thin throat. "You are mine. You will have only my scent. My mark."

"Nn..W-Will.."

"Shut it.." he furrowed his eyebrows, leaning down and bit onto the redhead's throat.

"Aaaaagaaagh! HAAAHHH!"

"Nnrgh! Shut it!" he growled, biting deeper into that sensitive, pale skin until blood was drawn.

"Hah..Hah.." Grell breathed heavily, keeping his swollen eyes closed shut as he kept his hands to his side. "Will.. P-Please...Nngh.. I..I'm sorry... He..came to me and..he wanted..to take me from you.. He..might come again."

"He won't." he said simply, "He's dead."

Grell's eyes widened and his heart skipped, lifting his hands up and somehow pulling himself from William's grasp. "What?!"

"...He's dead."

"But...how..he..he can't die unless-" he gasped, "Will.."

"No other man will touch you, unless is me.. You belong to me."

"R-Ronny.. What.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? HE...HE WAS SO YOUNG! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SUCH A HORRID THIN- Agh!" a harsh slap was clashed against his pale cheek and caused his eyes to widen, his face turned to the side by the hit and breathed out.

"You will not think of another unless is me. His name will never be mentioned in this house...my house."

"HE WAS OUR STUDENT! WHY DID YOU-"

"He marked his territory. And I must claim it back."

"..Wait.. Will.. I'm..in no condition..for that."

"..." taking just a few steps to the redhead, he reached for him but Grell dodged him and ran painfully out of the kitchen. He took a quick turn and went up the stairs, opening the door to their bedroom and shutting it. He put the lock and stayed with his back planted against the door, breathing heavily as he gazed down and thought of Ronald. Tears streamed down and covered his mouth, suddenly gasping as hard hits against the door were felt on his back.

_**"OPEN THE DOOR!"**_

"N-No! Stay away!"

_**"GRELL! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"**_

"...Will.. I can't.. I'm..in no condition for..what you're thinking!"

_**"...Open. This. DOOR!"**_ William shouted, backing away and simply giving the door a harsh kick before hearing it crack.

Grell walked away from the door and ran to his bathroom, locking the door behind him and quickly getting into the shower... He then heard their door fall to the ground and those heavy footsteps again. Grell's body shook in fear and closed his eyes, suddenly hearing nothing but..his own thumping heart.

_Thu-Thump Thu-Thump Thu-Thump_

...

**CRASH!**

The door was kicked open to reveal a very agitated William with the most angered face ever. Grell gasped and-

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**...xXx...**

On another of his shopping sprees, Ciel made Sebastian hold all of his bags and boxes until they arrived to their carriage. Once there, the butler placed each item in their space provided and helped his little lord into the carriage. Tanaka was with them that day, but as always, he merely stayed keeping a watch to their carriage.

With a soft chuckle, Sebastian looked at the little old man and shook his head. "Don't you ever do something, Tanaka?"

"Ho Ho Ho.."

"Ah.. Of course.." he replied simply, having no idea what the smaller butler spoke about.

"Can we hurry it up!? I'm starving, moron!"

"Heh. Yes, master.."

"Well, stop staring at Tanaka and LET'S GO!"

With a long sigh, Sebastian stepped into the carriage and sat down as he faced the horses, lifting his arms up to whip at the horses before being interrupted by a very familiar scent.

"Sebastian!"

"..." the demon stared turned his head back, the wind picking up the scent of the crimson reaper once more and caused his ruby eyes widen. _'..Grell..'_

Whipping at the horses rather harshly, he made them turn to the opposite side and began his way where the scent lead him.

**...xXx...**

"Ah.. W-Will!...sto-AGH!"

With his crimson robe tossed to the side, and raven colored clothes near it as well, William had Grell facing the bathroom mirror as the redhead held onto the bathroom sink. The raven-haired man thrusted deeply into his lover's tight insides whilst he held Grell's hip with one hand and the other gripping onto that long crimson hair.

Skin to skin clashing was one of the things echoing within the bathroom, accompanied with Grell's moans and muffled ones as well as that squishy sound each time William thrusted. He once more leaned down and bit into the same spot as before, harshly and gaining more screams from the redhead.

**Clap Clap Clap Clap**

"Hah! AAAHHH! Stop...Will! AAAHHH! STOP!" Grell screamed out, tears rolling down his cheeks as his abused hole was being mistreated once more. His lower back throbbed with pain, and each thrust hurt more than the last one.

"NNNGHH! STOP!"

"Shut it!" he detached himself from the bleeding neck and shoved Grell's head forward, causing it to clash against the bathroom mirror. Blood dripped from Grell's forehead as his head was pulled back again. "Keep your mouth shut."

"...Nngh.."

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

William went on harder than before, causing Grell's eyes to widen and gasp until his lungs burned.

"AAAAGHHH!"

**...xXx...**

The screams were now heard by Sebastian acute hearing, whipping at the horses for them to go faster but it was useless. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Tanaka who was just enjoying the wild drive.

He handed the small butler the ropes and stood, "Take the young master home. I shall return before the evening tea.." he said, receiving another of Tanaka's jingles before jumping off the carriage and dash up to rooftops.

Ciel gazed from the window and watched his butler go, wondering why the fuck he was leaving now!

**...xXx...**

Planted onto the bathroom's cold floor, Grell panted and whimpered ever so silently as he stared at the wall. His arms were numb and his legs as well. Cum oozed out of his reddened entrance and was quickly cooling against his bruised skin. His crimson locks covered most of his upper part of his body, including his arms, just like a gentle veil. His bottom part was the only part exposed to the cold air that was making its way inside the bathroom. But...at that moment, Grell cared about nothing. He was too much in pain to even think. His eyes were half lidded, dried tears stained his cheeks as well as a little mascara as well.

William stood panting as he looked down at his exhausted lover, his cock going soft after cumming inside his lover. He now claimed his lover back and now, no other man will take him. Not now, not ever.

...

The demon stood right on the other side of the bedroom, dark mass radiating from his demonic being as he stared at what he'd witness for only a few seconds. His eyes glowed fushia, a deep fushia as he slowly reached for the inside of his tailcoat. He pulled out three of his butter knives and separated them between his fingers, swinging his arm in onto his chest and with a swift, letting go of the knives whilst they flew towards the Shinigami.

In a split second, William bent himself back and avoided all three, "How dare you enter my home, beast.." he said, turning his head to face the angered demon, "Creatures like you are not welcomed." he said coldly, reaching for the misused door and closed it, holding it with one hand as he pulled up his black boxers.

Sebastian frowned deeply and made his way to the door, taking the doorknob and simply pulling it and taking the whole door with him. "What have you done?"

"That is none of your concern."

"..." tossing the door to the side, Sebastian took a harsh grip onto William's neck and tossed him back, causing him to hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Grell, on the other hand, stayed still. He never flinched in anything, yet still heard the fuss. It was all becoming a blur and his hearing was slowly leaving him, making the voices sound like muffles instead.

The demon came into the bathroom, getting into one knee and reached for the crimson beauty. "Grell..." he called to him, bringing both of his hands to Grell's face and made him face Sebastian.

The redhead's eyes were half lidded; his lime-green hues had no glow and simply looked at the demon before him. "..Ah..." he tried to speak, but he still was too exhausted for that.

"Grell. Rest for a bit." he told the reaper, watching as those eyes shut completely and all of that thin body went limb.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows more and adjusted Grell's face slowly. Now standing up and turned to face the other reaper. The atmosphere slowly became darkened, the rooms going dark as Sebastian eyes glowed fuchsia ever so brightly.

..

William groaned and rubbed the back of his head, now gazing at the shadow that was in front of him. He watched as the room became dark more and more, now soft raven feathers falling as a dark hand gripped his neck.. It lifted William up to his feet and quickly summoned his shears, intending to stab the dark figure but instead, it went through. "H-Huh?"

_"Your silly toys don't harm me. I have no soul to reap.."_

"Let..go of me!"

_"Hahaha!"_ deep and dark was that laugh, tightening the grip onto William's neck._ "And what will a simple reaper like you do? Reap me?...kill me?" _that voice said, emitting another chuckle, _"Let us see what your body can endure.."_

With his green eyes widened, the sound of breaking bones were now heard as William's arm was twisted multiple times. His shears fell onto the floor and gained a deep yet low scream from William.

"AGH! LET GO, YOU MONGREL!"

_"Hahaha! How pitiful!"_

**Crunch Crunch Crunch**

His other arm twisted and gained another scream, all that it was heard was that deep laughter coming from the illusion Sebastian had created.

**...xXx...**

Pacing down the streets, the demon held onto Grell tight within his arms, covering him with his tailcoat as they made their soothing way to the Phantomhive Manor.

A devilish smirk was plastered upon his face as he could still hear William's screams with his acute hearing.

"How pitiful, indeed..."

**Well… as for Chapter 13… I'll post it as soon as I'm out of the writer's block. ^/^ I hope you've enjoyed it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

{Here's the chapter you guys were waiting for~ Please do enjoy~}

With soft grunts and tensed muscles, Grell watched the demon's face as the wound on his neck was being cleaned. He was aching, both physically and emotionally. He let William do this again, he could've easily avoided this but his love for the raven-haired Shinigami was far too strong. But, will that love now vanish because of this? Or will it simply haunt him forever? Grell wasn't sure, so once again, he'll let time do the talking.

"You must stay calm.." Sebastian spoke softly as he rinsed a median sized cloth before resuming what he was doing. "You will be safe here for now.. I will let the master know of your current stay, so pray he'll let you stay for a while."

"..." Grell remained quiet and simply looked off to the side as the demon continued to clean his bite wound. He didn't care if the brat let him stay or not, he can easily find shelter with other reaper friends.

"You know, I was not expecting this kind of behavior from William.. For someone quite organized, this is a very odd thing you don't expect at all... Did not he enjoy the surprise we worked hard for?" he asked the reaper, trying to keep him as awake as he could.

"...No." he replied simply, slowly feeling his heart shrink deep into his chest before clenching one of his hands onto the bedsheet. "..He...never came.."

"Hm.. Is that so?"

"Yes, I went..to fetch him and..the same thing happened within his office."

'That is why your scent was there..' "I see.." the demon replied and repeated the process of rinsing the cloth and resuming.

"It all failed.."

"..." Sebastian stayed quiet and took his crimson gaze to the reaper, finding a few tears escaping Grell's eyes and couldn't help but to drop the cloth and bring Grell's attention to him.

"You will be out of harm here, I can assure that."

"..." would it be believable that Grell was far too emotionally hurt that no blush was seen? Maybe...because his cheeks stayed as pale as ever.

"It is best to stay and give Mr. Spears some alone time."

"Some..alone time? But..didn't you see what he did? Didn't you- Nnm.." he stopped speaking and tried his best to relaxed his sore body. He couldn't believe him, was he basically saying to give William another chance? After witnessing just a bit of it?

"Yes.. I witnessed what he did and-"

"You feel pity.. This..is all out of pity."

"No.. I ask for you to not jump into conclusions."

"Why did you even arrive at William's home? Why did you save me when...you don't care about me at all? Aren't I an annoyance?"

"..."

"After all those cruel words of rejections, your actions towards me...you still came to save me and proclaim yourself as my hero? I...thought you were better than that."

"Grell.."

"And don't get me started on-Mmm!" his mouth was caught by Sebastian's lips and quickly silenced him. His lips moved in sync with the demon's but quickly snapped out of it and swung his hand across the demon's cheek.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden action Grell took and placed his gloved hand onto that burning cheek.

"Now you're taking advantage of me? Like Will did."

"..." Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment and sighed, "No. I was not. I may be a demon, but I've lived in the human realm for far too long. I know my standards, and you should know yours."

"My standards?! Are you serious, Sebastian?!

"..."

"I was penetrated by force! I was getting hurt and ripped and you want me to know my standards?!"

"..I ask that you keep your voice down."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO-" his words were cut off once more by another kiss upon his lips. This time, Sebastian held Grell's head in place by lurking his fingers within that crimson hair. Their lips move in sync once more and this time, Grell simply gave himself to the demon and slowly calmed down.

Sebastian kept their kiss at a gentle pace, fighting his inner urges of tasting Grell's mouth. But not now, not at this time.. Maybe much later when the redhead is healed.

Parting slowly from their gentle kiss, Sebastian watched the other breathe softly and finally catching a blush in action.

"I am merely here to help, if you believe it or not."

"How...can you change? How can you be..this nice to me now?"

"...There are somethings that are better off unsaid, Grell."

"But why?"

"..It is complicated for a demon, Grell.. Only provide me with a small amount of time and I'll be sure to answer your question." Sebastian assured the redhead before taking his gloved hand away. He understood if the redhead wouldn't believe him, since he had to fake away his true emotions just to stay as stoic as a normal butler. But deep inside, Sebastian had developed this feeling he'd never felt before. Even he couldn't understand them himself.

"Okay.." Grell replied and gently placed his forehead against Sebastian's but quickly flinched and grunted. Grell brought his hand up to his forehead and felt the large scrapes upon his forehead and frowned ever so deeply.

Sebastian took notice of such feature upon Grell's face and slowly cupped his cheek, "..Do not worry.. Those wounds will heal soon."

"But...a scar will be left behind."

"No. I'll make sure that there isn't any."

"Promise?" the redhead asked in a rather cute tone before sighing and tucked some hair behind his ear.

Sebastian nodded and smiled gently, "Now.. Lay back down and rest.. I must tend to the young master."

Grell said nothing but obliged to the other's words, slowly adjusting himself before laying down and pulling the covers up to his collarbone. "..Will you take long?"

"..No.." the demon stood up from the bed and picked up the bowl with the reddened water and dirty cloth. "I shall return momentarily.." with that, he walked towards the door to his own room and exited the room, leaving the redhead to rest and to later finish healing his wounds.

This was something odd for him. Yes, he had experience with taking care of a child but, having a grown person to heal wounds from and deal with emotional things was something strange to deal with... But having these unknown emotion for the reaper have left him no choice but to deal with the redhead...

...xXx...

...For the dark-haired Shinigami, it all felt so real. The bone crushing, the twists made to his arms and legs, the demon's laughter. Everything didn't seem like an illusion but it was. His arms were sore and his head ached but, it was all fake..a distraction. And now, his redhead was taken away from him. What was his, was taken in front of his very eyes...

But, he thought it through..over and over.. Maybe it's for Grell's best to be taken. He'd promised Grell to not hurt him and he did it again, always again. Grell trusted him, gave him the love no one really gives and...he'd thrown it away like it was nothing. He kept pushing Grell away more and more with each hit, each word that escaped his cold lips, and with...the rest.

From the very beginning, William didn't want this to happen. He'd learn to love Grell for who he was, even if work still got in the way of their relationship. Maybe he was cursed? Maybe he truly didn't deserve Grell's love at all, yet the redhead kept insisting and insisting.. He knew he couldn't love someone as much as Grell loved him. He'd forgotten what loving was someone was, and he'd promised himself to never find someone to love. But...he did. He found Grell and now he regretted doing so. The redhead only meant to simply love and receive love.. Just as simple as that..

...

He'd soon woken up from that terrible illusion and was now seated against the wall. He was able to move his arms normally but they were sore. That damn illusion worked well.. His legs were working fine, but his head was the one aching. It was all fine, he was use to headache so it wasn't any problem. But he wondered, '...What now? The things I've done, the things I've caused.. Blood was shed and now what? Will my reputation be ceased? Will Grell forget about me so soon? Or will he come back to me?'

His thoughts tormented him, the images of Grell getting hurt by his own hand and his own body. Grell's screams and pleads to be left alone, to stop...his sobbing and screeches of pain. Everything echoed inside his head and it soon became a nightmare he wasn't able to rise from...

What now?

What will happen to the great and organized Shinigami he was?

Will he be pursed for what he'd done to Grell and Ronald?

...Ronald..

He'd forgotten about that little mongrel... His actions have driven him to commit such a morbid act without even thinking of the consequences. Was the young reaper dead? Or barely living now?

"...Damn.." he mumbled to himself as he slowly stood to his trembling feet. His home was a mess. The bathroom door was ripped from it's root and the bathroom floor had blood pooled just near the sink where he had Grell pinned against his will...again. All those thoughts got to him and only made him more angry at himself. He damned the day he confessed his unnecessary love for the redhead. He'd warn Grell about it, yet Grell still accepted him for who he was. He was stupid to even think he was going to change for the better, it only got worse...

He would have to clean the blood up quickly before anyone else decides to show up. His home had to be normal again, but how would it be normal now that Grell's gone?

...xXx...

Resting within the comforts of a medium sized room, the one thought to be dead was actually still breathing and able to open his eyes with ease. The doctors on the Shinigami realm were able to save his life even after receiving those harsh wounds. The neck area was covered to be left to heal as well as the stitches on his torso. The doctors had manage to remove small steel pieces that are always released with every swish of a reaper's scythe. They are meant to kill instantly as well as maintain the records safely when reaping a human soul. For reapers, if such piece of steel was to be released within their body, it quickly starts to immobilize the reaper and slowly shut their organs down. Luckily for Ronald, help came on time and was safely recuperating since reapers heal much quicker than humans but slower than demons.

...

The sound of the door opening was heard and made Ronald open his eyes half lidded. His head turned towards the door and widened his eyes. It was him. It was William T. Spears. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"Mr. Knox." his supervisor called to him as he came closer.

Ronald's eyes widened a little more and his body began to shake in fear. "Get..away.." his voice came out as a harsh whisper and curled his weakened fingers on the bed sheet.

"Mr. Knox." William repeated and stood next to him, "I thought you'd be dead."

"..."

"That is a shame.. Good thing, I am here.." William said as he summoned his scythe. "I did warn you to stay away from what belongs to me, and you disobeyed once more."

"Wait.. S-Senpai.. I.." his voice was low and almost inaudible.

"Pardon me, but you aren't necessary any longer." said the supervisor as he rose his scythe up, and lowered it in a harsh manor onto the blonde's chest. It pieced into it completely and gained blood spitted off from Ronald's lips and a gasp.

"You deserve this for marking on something that already belonged to someone else.."

...

"Aaahhhh!"

Ronald gasped loudly and sat up, waking up and feeling shaken after the nightmare he'd woken up from. His hands began to shake uncontrollably and quickly pressed the button for a nurse to come over.

The door soon opened and two nurses entered, quickly placing their gentle hands upon his body and slowly placed him back down onto the bed. They watched Ronald's shaken reaction to their touch and frowned lightly.

"Shall we call a doctor?"

"Grell.. Call..Grell.." he whispered and closed his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Knox.. We cannot call someone who isn't related-"

"Call..Grell..please!"

"Forgive us." said the other nurse. "We cannot do so.. Maybe later when you aren't as weaken as you are now." she assured him and tucked him in.

Ronald's breath started to grow slower and slower until he relaxed, emitting a tired sigh as he relaxed his eyes once more.

Maybe it was the best to forget about Grell.. To move on and find someone else who would love him. Grell was right, he was too young and reckless.. Maybe it was best to find someone as young and reckless as him.

Yes.. It is for the best.

...xXx...

Returning from tending to his master, Sebastian opened the door to his room to find Grell sleeping soundly. The bed sheets Grell held to his body were barely covering him and his legs were exposed. His crimson hair fell beautifully on him like a veil and it seemed like he was having a rather good sleep.

The demon paced soundlessly close to the redhead and got a better look on the reaper. He laid on his back, his right hand placed on his abdomen as the other laid on a random spot upon the bed. His features faced the opposite direction from Sebastian, exposing the injury William had caused and the butler shook his head.

Taking a seat upon the bed, Sebastian sat near Grell's upper torso and looked down directly at the injury, leaning down to it and gently flicking his tongue once along it. His gloved hand scooped Grell's neck gently and lifted it up towards, moving his tongue inside his mouth to coat it in saliva.

His eyes glowed their infamous fushia color and leaned it slightly once more, sending the saliva-coated tongue upon the bite wound and slid it slowly around it. A thin coat of saliva covered the reddened wound and watched it heal from above.

To this, Grell had grunted a few times but Sebastian didn't lose focus on what he was doing.

After that was done, he laid Grell's head back onto the bed and turned it towards him. He moved Grell's bangs away from the other wound and repeated the same motion, covering the deep scrape with saliva as he watched it heal rather slowly... As it healed, the demon gazed upon the slumbering reaper for a moment and smiled just lightly. He didn't know Grell looked so beautiful while he slept. His hair covered him beautifully and his thin body was perfect. How can William do this to someone who just...wanted love..? Well, he shouldn't be speaking either.

He himself has done a great deal of damage to the reaper, and...was he regretting it?

"Nnn..W-Will..stop.." Grell murmured in his sleep am Sebastian simply stared down, watching those features change into uncomfortable ones.

"..s-stop it..let..go.." Grell dreamt of his 'lover' and soon moved his head side to side.

Sebastian felt that thin body tense against the bed and he soon cupped those heated cheeks, "Grell.." he called to the reaper, giving him gentle hits just to wake him up. "It is only a-"

"..nnnaahhh.. S...stop it!" Grell turned his head to the side and away from Sebastian and began to breathe harshly, clenching his hands into fists as his eyes clenched as well.

Sebastian's eyes had widened at the sudden outburst and just had to sit and watch.

Soon, Grell woke up with a deep, lung-damaging gasp and watered eyes. His hands shook slightly and those tears couldn't be held much longer. They slid and stained those pale features of his and slowly shut his eyes.

"...Grell.." he whispered the redhead's name and gently cupped his cheek, turning those swollen features to him and made Grell look at him. "It was just a dream.."

"..S..Sebas-chan.." he spoke in a hushed voice and brought a shaky hand up to try and cup Sebastian cheek.

Instead, Sebastian helped that hand reach it's destination and the demon leaned against that cold touch. "It will be alright.."

"..S..Sebas-chan..rest with me.. I'm scared."

"Grell.. Not now, I cann-"

"Please.." the redhead plead with his saddened eyes filled with unforgiving tears. He felt afraid, alone, cold.. He wanted to feel a harmless warmth by his side, and be held gently at least for a moment.

With a sigh, Sebastian removed his shoes and his tailcoat, wanting to stay with just the white shirt as he moved next to Grell. He laid beside the redhead and watched as Grell simply moved a hand to him to place it onto his chest instead of having him pounce on him.

"I..I never thought I would be this close to you."

"..."

"What made you change?"

"..." he couldn't respond to that question, it would betray his own mind and his decisions.

"Why so...nice to me?"

"Such horrible treatment shouldn't be done to anyone, especially someone of your own kind."

"Well.. Will has..always been that way."

"Then why not part from his side?"

"...Because..my feelings for him were so strong. I always looked past it and say that, that is his way of showing his love."

"...I see."

With a soft sigh, Grell gazed up at the demon with tired eyes and gave him a small smile. "It is good to not be pushed away like you always do.."

"..."

"See..? I don't bite."

"Heh.." Sebastian chuckled a bit as he felt the redhead cuddle closer to him.

"I once tried to forget you.. But, you are just too handsome to forget." Grell said in a little saddened tone as his features turned downward. He truly had a deep feeling for the demon, but since they were the same kind, it would have been hard to establish a relationship anyways.

"Hm.. Is that so?" Sebastian tried to sound interested, it didn't pained him at all that the reaper would try to forget him. Actually, it would have been better if the redhead did forget about him. Demons could only have one mate within their eternal lives, and he wasn't sure if Grell was truly the one..

"Yes.. It was hard but, I guess I failed at that too.."

Grell was starting to sound too sad and Sebastian began to despise hearing him so depressed. He sighed lowly and moved the redhead to the side, getting onto a sitting position as his legs swung over the edge of the bed. He remained quiet for that instance, bringing his hand up and tucked some raven strands behind his ear.

Grell on the other hand, widened his eyes once Sebastian pushed him away and got onto a sitting position. Maybe he said something bad? Maybe the demon felt uncomfortable around his presence?.. What did he say or do wrong?

"..Sebas-chan?" Grell called to the other and tried to pull himself up, hissing as the sharp pain shot up his spine and began to throb. "Se..bas-chan.."

"No.. Grell, you must rest.." said the demon butler once his attention was caught by the pain Grell felt suddenly. He had turned and faced the reaper, quickly pressing his gloved hands upon Grell's chest and pushed him back down gently. "You are well aware of your current condition, so please do-"

"Se..bas-chan.. I.." Grell had his eyes closed as he tried to breathe the pain away. One of his hand pressed against the gloved ones on his chest and grasped them, gripping them weakly as he opened his eyes once more. "If..you don't wish for me to be here, I can just-"

"No. None of that.. You will stay and heal properly before being on your way."

"B-But.."

"Hush now..and rest.." Sebastian interrupted once more as he looked deep into those lime-green eyes, "Go on.."

With a faint blush, Grell nodded and lifted his hands from the demon's. "B..Before you go.. May I..have a kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"Mmhmm." Grell nodded as his blush deepened, "A small one.."

It was a request that Sebastian should be use to, but now that the redhead seem as fragile as a feather, it was a very different perspective.

Maybe...a small one wouldn't kill anyone, right?

...

Retracting his hands from Grell's chest, one of the drifted to Grell's cheek. His thumb brushed along that flushed skin before he slowly leaned in. Once their gap was nearly closing, Sebastian stopped just as his lips were hovering over Grell's.

The redhead had his eyes closed, and when he felt Sebastian breath clawing against his, he slowly opened his eyes and then widened them at the very closeness they shared. "Wh..Why did you-"

"Hush.." Sebastian purred against those flushed lips, "Let our lips do the talking.." he said his last words before closing the gap completely and laced his demonic lips against the reapers.

Grell was taken aback by the soft texture of Sebastian's lips, they were perfect. And the way Sebastian moved their lips in sync was also perfect, unbelievable.. Tempting as well..

"Mmm..Sebas-chan.." Grell moaned into their kiss and felt the demon's lips curl into a small smile before parting ever so slowly from it.

Sebastian gazed down at the huffing reaper who's skin was as red as a tomato and who's lips tasted like perfect cherries. "Rest well.."

And just like that, Sebastian stood up from the bed, dressed himself with his tailcoat and shoes, and left the bedroom. Just like that.

Grell's lips stayed agape for a few moments before frowning. 'Its only just a kiss, nothing will change between us..'

...

Outside his bedroom, Sebastian pressed his back against the door as his gloved hand covered his mouth. 'What have I just done?'

{So? What did you guys think? Please review~}


End file.
